Light in the Darkness
by Peacecomesfromwithin
Summary: "When it's just the two of us we aren't royals," James argued causing Regina to lose the battle against her smile. "We're just James and Regina."
1. Chapter 1

Hey, fellow Evil Charming shippers, Evil Regals, or Oncers, thank you for checking out my latest story! For those of you who are following my Once Upon a Myth story that will NOT be abandoned. The next chapter is already half way done :) I am an Evil Regal first and foremost so I ship Regina with happiness. I'm new to the Evil Charming ship, but the writers on here are stellar and made me fall in love with a ship I hadn't even considered before.

This is an AU that was inspired by an amazing video called Follow Your Heart by MissRoberta066601. I encourage you to check it out. Though the video is the inspiration for this fic it won't follow the video exactly. I've added my own twists and turns and mixed up the timeline a little. Also, all mistakes are mine and I apologize for them. Anyway, please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or it's characters.

* * *

A groan escaped perfect red lips as Regina glanced down at her appointment book. SHERIFF, written in her neat scrawl, glared back at her as if the word itself was mocking her. Brown eyes found the expensive silver watch that adorned her petite wrist and a growl rose up in her throat as she realized she only had a few minutes to prepare before she would have to listen to the woman currently ruining her life stumble over budget reports and crime statistics. For once, Regina was glad that Emma was chronically late to everything. Except of course when she needed to pick up Henry. The blonde was always on time for that. Regina just wished she was as punctual when dropping Henry off. The more time he spent with Emma the less time he wanted to spend time with Regina.

A familiar stab of pain sliced at her heart and she rubbed her hand over her chest in an obviously foolish attempt to alleviate the ache. Regina had cast this curse to ensure she received her happy ending and when Henry had come into her life she had been sure she had finally achieved it. That had all changed when he turned 10 and found out he was adopted. His book of fairy tales had only caused him to pull away even further. Regina had yet to be able to get her hands on that book, but she was sure if was full of lies or at the very least half truths.

"Madame Mayor, Sheriff Swan is here for her biweekly budget meeting."

"Yes, please send her in," The less time Regina had to spend with the blonde the better off her day would be. The door swung open and by the way Emma dragged her feet as she approached Regina's desk the brunette figured Emma probably felt the same way about her.

Good.

* * *

Later that night, Regina and Henry ate dinner together in an awkward silence. Regina pushed the food around her plate as she struggled to find a way to break the barrier that had firmly planted itself between her and her son. Regina used to look forward to dinner with Henry. After hours of tedious legalities and petty disputes it was a relief to come home and sit with her son while he excitedly talked her ear off about his day at school. She remembered how Henry's face would get as red as the apples on her tree whenever she praised him on his accomplishments. She remembered how they would laugh together as he got ice cream all over his face during dessert. Unfortunately, it seemed those days were over and no matter how hard Regina tried she couldn't get them back.

"May I be excused?" Henry asked sullenly, jarring Regina from her memories of happier times. She sighed and fought to keep the sting of hurt away from her already bruised and battered heart.

"Yes." He rose quickly, as if he was afraid she would change her mind and force him to spend more time with her The pain in Regina's chest intensified. On his way back from placing his dishes in the dishwasher she put a hand on his arm, which he instantly pulled back from. "Have you finished your homework?"

"It's Friday," The young boy replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Lights out by ten, Henry. And that includes flashlights," She called out to him as he ascended the stairs. With another heavy sigh, Regina cleared her own dishes and packed away the leftovers. When the kitchen and dining room were once again spotless, Regina entered her study and shut the door. She started a fire, poured herself a tall glass of apple cider, and finally let the silent tears fall.

* * *

_"I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do."_

_Purple and black glittering smoke billowed around the room engulfing everything in it's path. Regina watched as a specter as her dream self let her head fall back and spread her arms wide as the curse worked it's magic. She heard Snow's cries and she glanced at the young girl and Red cowered together on the floor at The Evil Queen's feet. Suddenly, James, Snow White's Prince Charming, appeared behind Regina, drawing her attention away from the destruction around her._

_"You can't do this! It's not who you want to be!" The Prince called to her dream self drawing the woman's attention. His voice was desperate and his eyes were wet with tears. Who does this man think he is telling her what she can and cannot do? And how the hell would he know who she wants to be? But as Regina thought this, her dream self looked like she might crumple under the weight of her heavy heart and soul._

_"I can't keep living like this, James."_

_"You don't have to, my love," Regina frowned in confusion at his declaration. "We're free now, Regina. We can go back to the cabin and have the life we've always dreamed of."_

_The cabin. Memories flooded through Regina's mind as she watched James plead with her dream self._

_"Not after the things I've done. Not after you've had a child with her," She watched herself snarl as they both glanced at Snow White. "There is no happiness left for me in this life."_

_"I love you, Regina. I will always love you," James pulled her dream self into a passionate kiss and then ran towards the large stain glass window on the other side of the room. He crashed through it and fell to the water below._

* * *

Regina's eyes flew open and she quickly sat up in bed. She looked around for a moment, confused and disoriented as a life she hadn't remembered until now swirled around her mind. Something pushed her from her bed and she shoved the covers away before quickly changing into yoga pants and a sweater. After checking on Henry she ran from the house and jumped into her car. As she guided the Mercedes out of her driveway her mind relinquished control to her heart and it lead her towards the woods. Regina parked the car and let her feet lead her where they wanted her to go. She ended up at the bridge and she stopped, suddenly very afraid of what she would find.

Squaring her shoulders and reminding herself that she was a Queen for gods sakes she began walking again. As she neared the water's edge she could make out the form of a man lying on his side with his legs in the water. Feeling her heart seize with fear, Regina ran the rest of the way and collapsed beside the man. She ran her fingers over his face lovingly and bent down. She placed her ear close to his lips and almost cried out in relief when she felt his cold breath hit her skin.

"James," She sobbed, burying her face in his neck. She pulled back. He was deathly cold. Whipping out her phone and thanking the gods she had thought to bring it, she called 911. Once she had informed the operator of their location she pulled James from the water. He was dressed for this world in blue jeans, a white t shirt, and a button up red plaid shirt.

How was that possible? Had he been here the whole time? If he hadn't, then where had he been for the last 28 years? If he had why hadn't she come across him before? And why hadn't she remembered he even existed until now? The curse wasn't supposed to alter her memories. Sighing and glancing at the woods anxiously, but seeing no flashing lights yet, Regina let herself lay her head on James' chest right over his heart. It thumped strongly beneath her ear and she let it comfort her. She breathed in his scent and tears filled her eyes. She sat up and stared at his lips. She felt her body begin to lean closer to his almost as if it had a mind of it's own. She was mere inches from pressing her lips to his when she heard the sirens of the ambulance. Regina jumped back and quickly stood up to help the EMTs find them.

"Regina," James breathed, his eyes remaining closed, but Regina was already too far away from him to hear the love filled whisper.

* * *

"Madame Mayor, I need to ask you a few questions," Whale told a very anxious Regina once they had made it to the hospital. "Where did you find this man?"

"By the bridge. He was lying unconscious on the shore. Is he going to be alright?" Regina asked, not taking her eyes off the door to the room where they had taken James.

"We'll do everything we can. Do you know his name?"

"No, I've never seen him before," Regina lied. "I don't care what you have to do, but you will save him, Whale, or so help me I will destroy you," Her eyes flashed dangerously. If she still had magic she was sure her irises would have turned a deep purple.

"Yes, Madame Mayor," Whale stuttered as he rushed into James's room. Regina let herself sink into one of the hard plastic chairs behind her and fought the urge to cry.

* * *

Regina sat alone lost in her newly remembered memories for an hour while she waited for news on James' condition. Just when she felt like her head might explode a nurse approached her cautiously.

"He's going to be fine, Madame Mayor."

"Has he regained consciousness?" Regina asked feeling her body sag in relief.

"No, Dr. Whale is keeping him sedated for the rest of the night to give his body a chance to recover."

"I'd like to see him," Regina replied, her tone leaving no room for arguments. The nurse nodded and brought Regina to James's room.

"He's very lucky you found him when you did," The nurse commented. Regina shot her an intimidating look and the nurse took her leave. Regina stayed by the door for a few moments, just taking in the sight of him. Eventually, she approached the bed.

"James," Regina breathed quietly. Her shoulders sagged and she placed one hand on the bed by his own. Their fingers were just shy of touching, but Regina didn't move any closer. She felt tears fill her eyes and fought to keep herself from crying again. Guilt overwhelmed her as she struggled to understand how this had happened. "I'm sorry, James. How could I forget you? How could I let the best memories of my life be taken from me?" She bowed her head in shame and anger. She let her fingertips brush his and then looked back at his relaxed features. "I don't know how this happened or where you've been for the last 28 years, but I will find out. You'll be safe. For as long as I'm alive, you'll be safe."

James stirred and Regina could see he was struggling to open his eyes. She left the room quickly, a few tears escaping to slide down her cheeks. As much as she wished she could stay with him and see if he had his memories she knew she had to see someone first. She may not know how this happened, but she had a pretty good idea of who was behind it. She'd go home and check on Henry and then she would get her answers.

* * *

Regina entered Gold's shop with her head held high and fury in her gaze. Gold watched her with that amused twinkle in his eye that he always seemed to get when she was in Evil Queen mode. It was the look of a proud parent and it made her skin crawl.

"Good morning, Madame Mayor. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the crap, Rumple," Regina seethed as she stopped in front of him and crossed her arms. Mostly to keep herself from strangling him.

"So, it's Your Majesty this morning, is it?" Rumple teased, smirking slightly as she tensed.

"I found James last night," It was Regina's turn to smirk as she caught the flicker of shock in his eyes. No one else, except for maybe Belle and Regina's mother, would have caught it, but Regina knew her master almost as well as he knew her.

"Did you now?" He asked, his voice and demeanor back to his usual annoying calm. No longer content to play this game with him she stepped into his personal space and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do?!" She hissed through clenched teeth. Gold transformed then from calm sleazy businessman to the conniving cruel imp that he really was. He gripped her by the throat and swung her around so they switched places. Her back pressed painfully into the edge of the display case he now had her pinned against and she bit back a groan of pain.

"That man makes you weak, Regina. Remember, dearie, I know you, I created you," Regina tried to pull away, but Gold slammed her more forcefully into the glass case. "You might have resisted at first, but eventually you would have reached out to him. Tried to rekindle the love you two shared all those years ago. I couldn't let that happen."

"You don't make mistakes, Rumple. So, how was I able to remember him and why now?" Gold sneered and released her. Regina rubbed her back and waited for his answer.

"I believe that has something to do with the blonde you've allowed to remain in this town. Your curse is in danger of being broken, Regina. Either by Emma Swan or by her Daddy," He smiled as she bristled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Should you open your heart to him again, or what's left of it anyway, the curse will break. That's why I've kept him in a kind of stasis. Like the sleeping curse you tried to use on Snow only without the regrets and extraordinary measures needed to break it." Regina felt her anger swell and she took a threatening step towards her former teacher.

"I should kill you-"

"You know you can't," Gold replied with a twisted smile. "A condition of me giving you the curse was that I would remember everything and retain my magic even if I couldn't use it. I may not be able to use the power of the Dark One's dagger, but it is still the only thing that can kill me." The two enemies glared at each other for a few moments before Regina grabbed her purse from the counter and headed towards the front door.

"Stay away from James," She warned as her hand closed over the door handle.

"Might I suggest you do the same, dearie," Gold suggested causing Regina to pause. "Unless, you want everyone waking from their 28 year nap?" Regina shot him one last nasty look before exiting the shop and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Regina found herself walking to the hospital and taking the elevator up to James's room. She paused outside the door seeing through the window that he was awake. She knew she should back away before he caught her staring, but she wanted... no she needed to see his beautiful blue eyes again. So, she waited for him to catch her gaze and as soon as he did she turned to walk away.

"Wait, please," James called out. Even though she knew there was a very good chance that he had no idea who she was and would therefore not be her James she couldn't help but enter his room. "You're the mayor, right?" Regina felt her heart sink as she plastered a fake smile on her lips and nodded. Even though she had been expecting this it still broke her heart. "Then I guess I should be thanking you. One of the nurses told me you were the one that found me. You saved my life. Thank you, Madame Mayor," He smiled, setting Regina's body on fire. Even after all these years he still had the same effect on her.

"Regina... Regina Mills," She extended her hand and he shook it. Their skin touched for mere seconds but it was enough to reawaken a part of her heart that had been dormant for decades. James's face softened at the name and his lips turned up in a half smile.

"Regina, a name fit for a queen," He muttered softly. Pain flared within her and Regina forced another smile and began to back away. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine, you just reminded me of someone," Regina admitted sadly.

"I'm David by the way. David Nolan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nolan."

"Please, you saved my life, call me David," He glanced up into her eyes and felt his breath catch in his throat. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but there was pain in her eyes and all he wanted to do was take it away.

"Regina then." The two stared at each other for a moment longer before a nurse interrupted them.

"Well, Mr. Nolan, your tests all came back clear. I've spoken with Dr. Whale and he sees no reason why you can't go home today."

"I wish I knew where home was," David replied with a nervous smile.

"You don't remember who you are?" Regina asked surprised. She knew he wouldn't remember being James, but she had assumed he would have Storybrooke memories like the rest of the people living under her curse.

"I remember my name, but nothing more than that," David told her.

"There's an Inn not too far from here in the center of town. I'm sure Granny would have room for you," Regina suggested.

"I don't have any money."

"Granny has never turned away anyone in need," Regina assured him with a smile. "I'm sure she'd allow you to pay her back once you've found a job. I'll even put in a good word for you," She teased with a wink.

"I'll just go get those discharge papers," The nurse said excusing herself. Regina barely noticed her go as she studied James...no David. He was looking at her with a sense of wonder and confusion in his eyes.

"What?" She asked with a smile as a blush started to creep up her neck under the scrutiny.

"Why are you being so kind to me? You've already saved my life and you came to check on me. Now you're keeping me from being homeless."

"People in towns this small take care of each other, David," Regina felt the intense urge to comfort him and so she took his hand hesitantly. She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips when he interlaced their fingers. "I can't imagine how frightening it must be to wake up in a strange place with no recollection of who you are, but if you ever need anything..." She trailed off with a shake of her head as she found herself lost in memories of another life lived.

* * *

After taking David shopping for some clothes and getting him settled at Granny's, Regina had returned home to find her son sitting on the steps.

"Mom, where have you been all morning?" He asked suspiciously. Regina had felt hope flare within her when she had seen him waiting for her, but it quickly deflated at his tone. He hadn't been worried about her, he had been worried about what she might be doing.

"I left your breakfast in the microwave," Regina replied cooly. She refrained from ruffling his hair when she passed him and climbed the stairs.

"I found it. Where were you?" He asked again following after her.

"Oh you know, working on a new curse, killing puppies to use in my potions," Regina replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Mom!"

"Oh relax, dear. I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk. I ended up by the bridge and found a man there. He was very badly hurt so I took him to the hospital. I came home to check on you after I knew he was going to be ok and then I wanted to check on him."

"Who is he?"

"His name is David Nolan."

"Is he from around here?" Regina could practically hear the wheels turning in her son's mind. He was clearly trying to figure out who David was in the book. Regina wondered what it said about her and James. She doubted it told the story correctly if it was even in there at all.

"I don't know. He has amnesia. All he can remember is his name."

"Don't you know everybody in town?"

"Almost everybody. It's a small town, Henry, but still big enough where I couldn't possibly know every single person. Especially, if they never have anything to do with the Mayor's office or your life," Regina paused as she reached her door. She turned to face her son and braced herself for the excited expression that was about to grace her son's features. "I've asked Emma to come and get you. She'll be here any minute."

"Why?" Henry asked suspiciously, but excitedly.

"I thought you might want to spend the day with her. Besides, I didn't sleep last night so I'm going to try and get some rest. I've told her to have you home for dinner," Regina allowed herself to ruffle his hair this time, but he was already running towards his bedroom by the time her fingers touched his hair. Regina watched him go sadly. "I love you."

* * *

Henry sat across from Emma at Granny's as they both sipped on a hot chocolate. He was very concerned about this new development in Operation Cobra. Who was this man? How had his mom really found him? Henry looked up at Emma and decided to let her in on the news.

"Emma, have you heard about-"

"The guy your Mom found passed out by the bridge?" Emma asked, cutting him off with a smile. "Yeah, Ruby can't stop talking about it. Apparently, Regina personally drove him to Granny's and took him shopping for some clothes."

"Who do you think he is in the book?" Henry asked with a furrowed brow. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Henry-"

"Is that him?" Henry asked as he watched a man he had never seen before exit the animal shelter. Emma looked where he was gesturing and nodded.

"Yeah."

"He looks like Prince Charming," Henry exclaimed excitedly. He had always wondered where the Prince had been and now he was here. He noticed Emma looked confused so he elaborated. "Snow White's husband, your dad. Why would my mom be nice to him?"

"Maybe not even Evil Queens can't resist his charms," Emma teased with a chuckle. Henry gave her a look that both told her he was not amused and looked frighteningly like his brunette mother. "What? That was funny."

* * *

"Here take my book," Henry said as he slipped it out of his backpack when they arrived at his house.

"Why?"

"I think my mom has been looking for it. Please, Emma?" Emma looked into his desperate eyes and couldn't tell him no.

"Fine," She walked him up the walk and then ruffled his hair. "Goodnight, kid."

"Night, Emma," Henry replied with a smile before sullenly walking into his house. He didn't even spare a glance at Regina as she stood in the doorway.

"Thank you for taking him today, Ms. Swan," Regina said cooly.

"Anytime. So, I heard you were quite the hero last night."

"Excuse me?" A perfect eyebrow arched and Emma realized she probably should have just left well enough alone.

"David Nolan," When Regina's eyes flashed and her jaw clenched in anger Emma really wished she hadn't said anything.

"I know you and my son believe I'm this horrible witch from some fairy tale land, but I'm not so heartless that I would leave a man to die!"

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Emma assured her raising her hands in a placating gesture.

"Goodnight, Ms. Swan," Regina snapped before slamming the door. Emma sighed and walked back to her car. As she slid into the front seat of her beloved bug she glanced down at the book. She had yet to actually read it very carefully. She certainly didn't believe in the curse, but this book was important to her son and good mothers took an interest in their children's interests. Right?

* * *

After arriving home, dinner with Mary Margaret, and a couple of beers in front of the TV, Emma finally climbed into bed. She found she wasn't that tired and she looked around for something to put her to sleep. She saw Henry's book and grabbed it before getting comfortable. Sighing, she opened the book.

"What the hell?"

It was true that she had never read this book cover to cover, nor had she ever paid that close attention to it when Henry would read it in front of her, but she knew this story hadn't been the first one before. The book started with Prince Charming and Snow White's wedding. So how the hell had it suddenly changed? Confused, Emma began to read...

* * *

"Whoa!" James nearly tripped over a root as he came to an abrupt stop upon seeing who he had just knocked off their horse. He could only see this person from the back, but it was very clear that the man he had just tried to steal from was in fact a woman. She was wearing brown leather pants with tan riding boots and a green and gold jacket that fell to her knees. She had long raven hair that fell in a braid down her back. When she turned around to face him his breath stuck in his throat. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her smooth skin was a sun kissed olive color and her eyes were a deep warm brown. She had a brown leather shirt on that buttoned in the front and barely covered the swell of her perfect breasts. She wiped her gloved hands on her pants and shot him an angry look.

"Look what you've done!" She exclaimed, motioning in the direction where her horse had kept running. "I was almost free and now I have to wait for her to come back," The woman shook her head in annoyance and looked at him expectantly.

"Your... horse will come back?" James asked, unable to form any other coherent thought.

"Yes, she'll run until she's satisfied her need for freedom and then she'll come back. She always does," Regina explained, confident in her horse's loyalty. "Were you trying to steal her or kill me?"

"I-I'm sorry," James stuttered, his face burning in shame. "I was traveling and bandits overtook my carriage," He faltered in his explanation as the woman crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I was the only one of my men to escape with my life. I saw you riding by and-"

"You thought you would knock a woman off her horse and then steal it?"

"No! To be fair I have never seen a woman ride like that before. I thought..." He trailed off as he felt his face burn a brighter shade of red.

"You thought I was man?" The woman smiled widely, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"That doesn't upset you?"

"Sometimes I wish I was a man. Men have freedom," Regina replied her smile dimming slightly.

"Not all men," James admitted, thinking of his own life.

"You said you were traveling with others? Are you a noble?"

James shrugged, uncomfortable with the title. "Kind of."

"What kind of answer is that?" The woman giggled bringing a grin to James's lips. Her laugh was one of the sweetest melodies he had ever heard. "If you would like, you may wait with me and when Rocinante comes back I will help you to find your way back home. I can tend to your wound while we wait," The woman said as she moved closer to him to inspect the small cut on his chin.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm fine." James assured her as she came even closer. As her body neared his he felt his heart rate accelerate.

"To put my mind at ease then?" The woman smiled so sweetly at him that he couldn't refuse her.

"Alright," He agreed, letting her slowly wipe at the wound on his chin with a small cloth she had pulled from a brown leather satchel that was looped around one of her shoulders. She was so close to him now that their body heat and breath mingled. James struggled not to blatantly stare at her. Her touch was so gentle that he felt himself lean into it. Her other hand came up to run her fingers over the back of his head and he felt a jolt of pain. Ouch!" He cried pulling away slightly. Regina chuckled, bringing a smile to his lips as he moved back towards her.

"Don't be such a child," She chastised in amusement. "You have a large bump on the back of your head. You might have a concussion," The woman informed him as she searched her bag for something else. She produced a small canteen of water and she dabbed the cloth with it and pressed it gently to the back of his head.

"You know you still haven't told me your name."

"You haven't asked nor have you told me yours," The woman replied slyly. James chuckled softly.

"James."

"Regina."

Regina. Was there anything about this woman that wasn't breathtakingly beautiful? "A name fit for a queen," He murmured. Regina's eyes darkened and she pulled away from him. Frowning and unsure why he had upset her he placed a hand on her forearm softly to keep her from withdrawing from him further. "Wait, I didn't mean to upset you. I only meant it was a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Regina chuckled at the line. "You don't talk to many women, do you?"

"Not one's as beautiful as you. Nor one's that ride as wonderfully as you." Regina blushed and cast her eyes downward as if she wasn't used to receiving such compliments.

"It's going to be dark soon. We should find shelter," Just as the words left her pink lips the sound of hoofbeats could be heard. Another moment later her horse appeared and stopped beside her. It nuzzled her stomach gently and she raised her hands to stroke the mare's face.

"Your horse," James exclaimed, shock covering his handsome features.

"Good girl," Regina giggled as she handed her horse an apple from her bag.

"She actually came back," He couldn't believe it.

"I told you she would," Regina moved closer to him and used her fingers to gently close his hanging jaw. She kept her fingers cupping his jaw for a moment longer and then pulled away. "Close your mouth, James, and help me start a fire."

James shook himself out of his shock. "You don't need to stay with me. Your horse has returned-"

"And you might have a concussion. What kind of person would I be if I didn't make sure you were ok?"

"I did knock you off your horse, I would understand," James replied still feeling guilty about it.

"I'm not leaving you alone," Regina insisted, her shoulders squaring in determination.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" James asked causing Regina to smirk.

After starting a fire in a small clearing and finishing the bread and remaining apple in Regina's bag for dinner the two sat close together on the ground. After a few moments of nothing but the noise from the forest, the crackling of the fire, and Rocinante munching on grass a few feet away as the only source of sound, James asked Regina something he had been wondering about all through dinner.

"Where were you riding to so quickly?" Her eyes darkened again and he hurriedly tried to assure her. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me."

Regina smiled softly at him. "Just away from here."

"What's wrong with here?"

Regina sighed and picked at the grass by her feet. Even though she refused to look at him, James could see the pain in her eyes and all over her face in the light of the fire. "I was forced into a marriage with a man who doesn't love me and never will. Not that I blame him for that as I will never love him either."

"Why would he marry you if there is no love between the two of you?"

"I saved his daughter's life and... every King needs a beautiful Queen at his side," Regina admitted sadly.

"Are we talking about King Leopold?" James asked surprised for probably the sixth time since meeting Regina. She was definitely an interesting woman who was full of surprises. Regina tensed, clearly taking his exclamation as some kind of threat. "Hey, I won't make you go back," He promised, resting a hand on her shoulder hesitantly. He let his thumb caress her shoulder blade when she relaxed at his touch. "Do you really wish to give up all that power?"

"I don't want power, I want to be free," Regina insisted, tears filling her eyes.

"A sentiment you and I seem to share," At her inquisitive look James elaborated. "I had a twin brother who was traded in a deal with Rumplestiltskin-" Regina stiffened beneath his touch and James found he hadn't even realized he had never removed his hand from her shoulder. "You've heard of him?"

"He helped me banish my mother to another realm for which I am grateful, but he wants something from me. I don't know what, but something tells me I'm not going to want to part with it when he finally asks."

James removed his hand from her shoulder to cover one of her smaller hands with his own. Worry clenched in his gut uncomfortably at the thought of Regina owing that glittery monster. "You're right to be weary. You should stop all your dealings with him. Nothing good can come from working with him."

"He saved me from my mother. My mother was...still is I suppose a very powerful witch. She killed someone I loved and forced me into the marriage with Leopold. She cast enchantments around the palace grounds to prevent me from escaping, but now that she's gone I can leave at will. He helped me," Even as she said the words her voice wavered.

"That doesn't mean you can trust him. What are your instincts telling you?"

"To stay as far away from him as possible," Regina glanced up at him, but her face was unreadable. She shifted her hand and he thought she was pulling away, but instead she intwined their fingers. He felt his whole being swell with warmth. "Did he hurt your brother?" She asked gently, encouraging him to continue. He had never shared this story with anyone before, but he felt like he could trust her. She had already shared so much with him.

"No, he gave him to King George and his wife. I didn't even know he existed until the day the King's guards showed up. He was supposed to kill a dragon for King Midas and in exchange King Midas would give King George gold. My brother died before he was able to kill the beast so King George ordered that I do it, so he wouldn't lose out on his money. He threatened to kill my mother if I didn't comply," James felt his heart constrict at the thought of his mother, alone on their farm. He prayed to the Gods she was alright.

"And did you slay the dragon?" Regina asked pulling him away from his depressive thoughts.

"I did," James replied, laughing when she smiled and raised her sculpted eyebrows in surprise. "I was more surprised than anyone. I was a poor shepherd who had never picked up a sword in his life," Regina giggled, glad to see the light come back into his eyes. She found herself hoping no one would ever completely take that light from him. It dimmed slightly in the next moment, but didn't disappear. "I thought it would be over after that, but King George insisted I stay to take my brother's place in his court."

"I guess you and I have more in common than we thought," Regina remarked, unable to keep herself from comparing James to Daniel. It was hard not to. James was gentle, warm, and caring just as Daniel had been. Not to mention they were both incredibly handsome men. Regina felt as safe with James as she had with Daniel and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"You'll be free soon," James assured her pulling her from her thoughts. She smiled softly, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I don't believe I'll get very far before my husband finds me. Perhaps, if I had been able to run away before the wedding, but now...I'm his," Her eyes dropped to the fire and a single tear ran down her cheek. James scooted closer to her and used his free hand to wipe the tear away gently. She looked in to his eyes and the softness and caring in them caused her heart to beat wildly in her chest.

"You don't belong to anyone but yourself and any man that believes otherwise doesn't deserve you," James told her, his voice soft and honest. Regina smiled through her tears.

"You're a good man, James," James smiled at the admission and Regina felt herself leaning towards him. She saw his eyes glance at her lips before looking back in to her own. She felt her soul, made cold from Daniel's death and her wedding to Leopold fill with warmth. They were both hesitant, but eventually their lips met. It was soft at first and then grew more passionate. A feeling of safety, love, and lust washed over both of them. Regina felt James's tongue trail slightly over her bottom lip and she allowed him entrance. The fact that he had asked permission rather than shoving his tongue roughly past her lips started to heal Regina's cracked heart. Regina felt herself melt into the kiss and she brought her hands up to cup his face. With both hands now free, James placed them on her back and pulled her closer. Rocinante chose this moment to whiney loudly and the two broke apart breathlessly. Without James's soft lips to cloud her mind Regina instantly realized what she had done. She was a married woman and she loved Daniel. She looked at James. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry. I'm not," James replied smiling. Regina couldn't help but smile back.

"You should get some rest," She told him, putting some distance between them. "I'll wake you in two hours."

"I'm not tired. You should sleep, though. You have a busy day of freedom ahead of you tomorrow," His sounded so sure of her freedom and Regina wished she could share his confidence.

"If you have a concussion and you go to sleep you might never wake up. I don't mind staying awake with you." Realizing she wasn't going to back down James nodded.

"Thank you, Regina," He glanced at the ground in sadness. "You're the first person to show me true kindness since I left my small farm and mother behind."

"You can't go visit her?" Regina asked unconsciously moving closer to him again.

"King George won't let me outside of the palace with a horse on my own. He knows it's too far to walk and not risk getting caught. He only allows me to travel with a group of his guards."

"I could take you there tomorrow," Regina offered sincerely. James smiled but shook his head.

"I could never go home to stay. King George would hurt my mother," He replied sadly.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, James," Regina told him taking his hand in her own.

"I'm sorry you were forced into a marriage that you didn't want," They both stared into each other's eyes. Their souls recognizing the sadness and hopelessness in the other. A wind rustled the leaves of the trees surrounding them and Regina shivered. "Are you cold?"

"A little," Regina admitted. James leaned back against the tree behind him and opened his arms. "Oh no, I couldn't," Regina blushed even as her heart screamed at her to accept the comfort.

"I'm not going to try anything," James promised. "Do you trust me?"

Did she? Regina was surprised to find that she did. So, she smiled and sunk into his comforting and warm embrace. She nuzzled her face into his chest slightly as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. James was relishing in the feeling of her in his arms when her next sentence, whispered softly, brought a wide smile to his lips and tears to his eyes. "I trust you."

The next morning Regina and James walked back to the spot where they had met. Once they reached it Regina pointed down the road. "So, just follow this road west for about 5 miles and you'll reach the border between King George's land and King Leopold's."

"I've been that close this whole time?" James asked flabbergasted and a little embarrassed.

"To be fair you did get hit in the head," Regina replied causing them to share a laugh.

Regina moved to mount her mare, but James placed a hand on her shoulder gently. She stopped and turned to look at him. "Thank you for staying with me last night, Regina. And thank you for listening."

Regina smiled widely and placed a kiss to his cheek. "It was really nice to meet you, James," She said, her voice mirroring the sincerity that had been in his last statement.

"I hope you find freedom," He shook his head suddenly nervous. "Wherever you're going, if you need anything..." He trailed off with a sincere smile. Regina smiled gratefully at him and they both realized that, sadly, they were out of stalling techniques.

"Goodbye, James."

"Goodbye, Regina."

James gave her one last smile and then began walking in the direction she had told him led to the castle. Regina mounted her horse and couldn't help but glance back at him with a look of longing. When he disappeared around a curve Regina shook her head and pushed her horse into a trot. It was time for freedom.

* * *

By the time Emma had finished the last page of the story her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open in shock. She flipped through the rest of the pages to find that the rest of the book was now blank.

"What the hell?" She might have been able to convince herself that she had missed this story, but she knew there had been more before tonight. She glanced at her clock and realized it was too late to call Henry. She would have to wait till the morning to ask him about the book. Her mind felt like it might explode as the possible ramifications of a storybook changing it's own words swirled around inside her head. She shoved the book away from her and it landed with a thumb on the floor. Emma placed a pillow over her head in an attempt to muffle her own thoughts, but they still roared in her ears. It didn't look like she was getting any sleep tonight.

Despite her fear and frustration, Emma couldn't help but want to know the rest of the story.

* * *

Would you like to know the rest of the story? Review to let me know! :) Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! You are all amazing! I so glad you like my story and I am so grateful for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! And thank you for all the warm welcomes to the Evil Charming ship :) It's good to be here lol. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

* * *

Monday morning Regina was in such a good mood that when she entered Granny's diner with Henry in tow and he ran over to see Emma she didn't even flinch. She even smiled at Ruby when she brought her her coffee, causing the younger woman's mouth to drop open in shock before quickly reciprocating. As Regina turned to leave David entered the small diner and the smile that graced his lips upon seeing her almost made Regina believe that he was still her James.

"Good morning, Regina."

"Morning, David," Regina returned with a sincere smile. "How are you?"

"Good, really good actually. I managed to get a job."

"Already? I'm impressed. Where will you be working?"

"The animal shelter," David replied with a wide smile. "Not great pay, but it's enough to live off of and I think I'm going to be happy there."

"You always did love animals," Regina murmured nostalgically.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, you must love animals."

"I do, I think," David chuckled and Regina gave him an understanding smile.

"Still can't remember anything?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"No, unfortunately," His smile dimmed slightly and she touched his forearm softly.

"I'm sure your memories will come back soon. And don't blame yourself for not remembering. You will when you're ready."

"How did you know I was blaming myself?" David asked with a shake of his head and a smile. Regina returned the smile and fought to keep the sadness from her eyes. Because I know you, she wanted to reply. Instead she shrugged her shoulders.

"Good guess."

"Why is she being so nice to him?" Henry asked shooting his brunette mother a suspicious look from his seat across from Emma.

"Your mom doesn't have to be mean to everyone, Henry," Emma teased, wondering how to ask him about the book changing without setting him off.

"Name one person she isn't mean to."

"You."

"That's different," The boy replied with a frown. "She doesn't want me figuring out her curse." Emma sighed and wanted to assure him that his mother loved him, but decided since he had already mentioned the curse now was as good a time as any to tell him about last night.

"Yea, about that," She grabbed the book from beside her and placed it on the table.

"Why did you bring that here?" Henry scolded, comically shifting his little body to shield it. "She might see it," He hissed. Emma glanced over at Regina and saw her laying a hand on David's forearm with a soft understanding look in her eyes.

"Relax, she's definitely not paying any attention to us. Look," She demanded, opening the book to the new pages and then showing him the blank ones.

"What happened to it?" Henry asked a confused frown pulling at his lips.

"So, there were other stories in here before, right?"

"Yea, and this one wasn't in there. What's it about?" He asked his eyes scanning the words quickly.

"Your mom and David. Or James in the book," Emma replied. She was still trying to understand what she had read last night. The Regina in the book had been so kind, thoughtful, and... not evil. How did a young woman like that become like the present Regina? What had to happen to a person to change them so drastically?

"That's not right," Henry whined, bringing Emma's attention back to him and the book splayed out in front of them. "He's Snow White's true love. She must have found the book and she changed it somehow."

"Why would she change it?" Emma asked trying not to roll her eyes. Her heart started hammering inside her chest wildly as she began to entertain the notion that this curse actually existed.

"To confuse us so we won't break her curse. Why are you so pale?"

"Why am I so?" This time she did roll her eyes. "Henry, I just found out that we live in a town of fairytale creatures and your mom is the Evil Queen!"

"I told you," Henry replied with a smirk that he had clearly learned from his other mother. As much as Henry fought against Regina sometimes he looked so much like her it was scary.

"Holy shit. Books don't just rewrite themselves," Emma whined, slamming the book closed.

"Henry, it's time for school," Regina called, not leaving her spot next to David. Henry slid from the booth, dragging his backpack with him.

"Bye, Emma. Remember you're picking me up after school."

"Yea, see ya later, kid," Emma replied offering him a little wave. She glanced back at Regina and David and tried to not make it obvious that she was watching them.

"Goodbye, David. I hope you enjoy your first day at work," Regina told him with a smile which David returned.

"Thank you, Regina. I hope you have a good day as well."

"Those don't exist in the mayor's office, dear," Regina teased causing him to laugh softly.

"Hi, I'm Henry," Henry stuck out his hand like his mother had taught him and David shook it.

"David Nolan."

"Is it true you don't have any memories?" The boy asked curiously.

"Henry!" Regina scolded.

"No, it's ok," David assured her with a smile. He looked back at Henry. "Yea, kid that's true, but I'm still pretty lucky. I wouldn't be alive to have no memories if your mom hadn't found me. She's pretty great," David told him in a stage whisper. Regina smiled and fought the color rising to her cheeks.

"Whatever," Henry replied clearly not impressed. "I'll wait outside. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Nolan." With that he left the diner. David looked at Regina and caught the devastated and hurt look that flashed across her face before what looked to be a carefully constructed mask slid in place.

"Hey, he's just a kid," David put a hand on her shoulder and she gave him a tight smile. "He's gotta prove his independence by pulling away."

"I should get him to school," Regina took a step towards the door, but David's hand tightened slightly on her shoulder.

"Regina, wait. Do they at least let you have a lunch break at the mayor's office?"

"Most days," Regina replied with a smile.

"Do you think you might get one today?" David felt himself start to blush as he stumbled over his words. What was wrong with him?

"I think there's a strong possibility. What's with the sudden interest in the mayor's office's scheduling?"

"I was hoping you'd let me take you out for lunch," There you did it. "And by take you out I mean to Granny's. I do work at an animal shelter after all."

Regina wanted to, Gods did she want to, but as much as she hated Gold he was right. Was she ready to let James back in? Even if he didn't know who they were to each other and even if he didn't know who she was and what she had done, it was still dangerous. "I don't know, David-"

"Please, as a thank you for saving my life."

"Alright," She never had been able to resist him when he smiled like that. "Does 1 o'clock work?"

"That's perfect. I'll see you then," David and Regina both smiled and stared into each other's eyes. David felt a sense of safety and warmth wash over him and he felt peaceful. He didn't feel the crushing weight of his missing memories and he didn't feel the fear of his unknown future.

"Mom!" Henry called, causing them both to jump slightly and causing Regina to take a step back. She headed for the door and looked over her shoulder when she reached it.

"See you at one."

David watched her go and found himself anxious for the morning to pass quickly. He ordered his coffee from Ruby and sat down at the counter to wait. Emma decided it was a good time to introduce herself and she sat down next to him.

"Hey, Sheriff Emma Swan. You're David Nolan, right?"

"Yea, I am. Does everyone know who I am?"

"Small town," Emma replied. "I'm pretty new to it myself. Arrived a few months ago and I think it took about 2 days before everyone knew who I was. Especially with how many times the Mayor and I get into screaming matches in public."

"Shouldn't the Sheriff and Mayor get along?" David asked with a smile to cover the anger and protectiveness he felt for Regina at Emma's admission.

"We're pretty civil when it comes to town stuff. I'm Henry's birth mom. We don't always agree on how to handle him," Understatement of the century, Emma thought. "So anyway, I figured it was my duty as Sheriff to just say hi and let you know if you need anything I'm here."

"I appreciate that."

"Well, have a good day," Emma said as Ruby brought David his coffee. David smiled and headed towards the door.

"You too," he replied before leaving. Emma watched him go and then returned to her booth and the book. She opened it and saw more had appeared since she and Henry had been looking at it. Slightly, ok a lot, freaked out, she found where she had left off and began to read...

* * *

"Did you really think I would just let you ride off into the sunset?" Leopold asked from his seat on his throne. Regina stood in the center of the room silently with a guard on either side of her. They had caught up with her not long after she had parted with James. She might have made it to freedom if she hadn't stayed with him last night, but she couldn't find it in herself to regret her decision. "Regina?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Because you are my wife!" Leopold growled, slamming his hand on the arm of his throne in anger. He took a calming breath and stood up to walk closer to her. His facial features softened, but that did nothing to comfort her. "I don't want you to think I'm a horrible man, Regina," Regina looked down as her eyes filled with hateful tears. "If I could, I would let you go, but it's too late for either of us to back out of this marriage."

"I will never love you and you will never love me," Regina glared into his eyes as she fought back tears. One slipped down her cheek and even though she had been taught tears were a sign of weakness she let it fall. "Please don't condemn me to this life!" She pleaded desperately. To his credit, Leopold truly looked guilty, but the emotion was not strong enough to sway him.

"Snow loves you, that will have to be enough. Perhaps, you and I will have children of our own soon and then they will love you as well."

Regina felt sick at the thought of having sex with him again. She had hoped their wedding night would be the only time she would ever have to lay trapped beneath her naked husband. "If you think I'm going to lay with you again-"

"You are my wife and my queen," Leopold insisted his voice turning cold. "You'll do what's expected of you and the people expect us to produce an heir."

* * *

Emma stopped reading and pushed her cocoa away suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. She couldn't imagine how Regina had felt trapped in a marriage, in a castle that she never wanted. And not only had Regina been forced to marry someone old enough to be her father, but she had had to sleep with him too? These definitely weren't the fairytales she had read as a little girl. She actually felt a wave of sadness for Regina, something she never thought she'd feel. Taking a deep breath, she picked the book back up and found where she'd stopped reading and began again...

* * *

Leopold turned to his guards. "Take her to her chambers. She is not permitted to leave until I tell you otherwise and no one is allowed entrance to her room with the exception of myself and Snow-"

"My father-"

"No one except for myself or Snow," Leopold said firmly. Regina felt more tears slip down her cheeks and her chest heaved with painful breaths at the thought of her imprisonment. He glanced back at her and then turned away to return to his throne. "Snow has missed you. I'll send her to your chambers to keep you company before dinner. Tell her you aren't feeling well and that's why she couldn't see you last night and why you won't be allowed to leave the palace for a few days."

She wanted to scream and fight until they dragged her bruised and bloodied body through the castle. She wanted Snow to catch them and understand exactly what she had condemned her beloved stepmother to. Warm blue eyes filled her mind and she remembered how safe she felt in James's arms the previous night. If she played the good little wife she might gain enough freedom to see him again. She didn't know how she was so sure that they would meet again, but she knew it deep within her heart. So she merely nodded and let the guards lead her towards the door. "Yes, my King."

The King's voice stopped them at the door and Regina couldn't help the surge of hate she felt swell within her at his words. "I truly am sorry for this, Regina, but you are going to have to accept that this is your life now. It will be easier for everyone once you have."

Regina remained silent, but she promised herself that she would never accept that this was all her life would be until death. Never.

* * *

James entered the throne room after being summoned as soon as he had arrived back at the palace. He knew he should be nervous of King George's anger, but all he could think about was brown eyes and the feel of Regina wrapped in his arms the night before.

"Where have you been?" George asked his voice clipped.

"Bandits overtook our carriage. They killed the men and took the horses," James explained. He crossed the room to look out the window. It had a view of the forest and the King's road. The road he believed he was about to become very familiar with.

"You still should have been back by now," James heard the dangerous edge in the King's voice, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I was injured and there was this woman-"

"A woman?"

"I met her on the journey. She stayed with me," James couldn't help the soft look that crossed his features as his remembered the previous night. It had been one of the best of his life.

"Forget her," George snarled breaking James from his thoughts. James clenched his jaw in anger and held his tongue as he left the room. He couldn't forget her. Her beauty, her smile, her laugh, it would all be burned into his memory for the rest of his life. She had touched his soul and left a permanent mark on it. He had to see her again.

* * *

"That's it? Come on," Emma muttered when she realized that was the end of the new writing in the book.

"Everything alright, Em?" Mary Margaret asked suddenly appearing in the seat across from her.

"Um, yea, I gotta go. See you tonight," Emma placed money on the table and rushed out of the diner. She felt bad for being so rude to her friend, but if she had stayed she might have given Snow White a piece of her mind. And that wouldn't be fair to Mary Margaret. Emma groaned. "Why me?"

Regina heard someone knock on her office door and she called for them to enter. David appeared then and she glanced at the clock.

"Punctual," She teased with a small smile. "I like that in a man."

"I'll keep that in mind," David replied with a smile of his own. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go," Regina replied as he helped her into his jacket. They arrived at Granny's in a few minutes and were seated almost instantly. Ruby took their drink orders and handed them menus before disappearing.

"Do you have any recommendations?" David asked as he scanned his menu.

"Henry really enjoys the chicken fingers," Regina replied causing them to share a laugh. "I've heard Granny makes a very nice burger."

David smiled at her and put down his menu. "Burger it is."

The pair remained at Granny's long after they had finished lunch just talking. David had just finished telling her about a particularly mean cat at the shelter and they were both laughing when the bell above the door jingled and Regina felt a chill creep up her spine. That could only mean one thing.

"Well, well isn't this a surprise?" Gold purred coming to stand in front of their table with a smirk on his lips that Regina wanted to smack off. "Don't usually stray too far from the office, do you Madame Mayor?"

"Gold," Regina sneered in greeting. She should have known he would be keeping an eye on her and David's interactions. He had come to make sure his pet was behaving, Regina thought as anger swelled within her. On the outside she was cold and emotionless. Just like he had taught her.

"Mr. Gold," The man told David, shaking his hand. "I run a pawn shop just down the way and own most of the real estate in town. If you ever need a new place I'm the man you come to."

"David Nolan," David replied feeling an uneasiness settle into his gut. He didn't know this man, but for some reason his instincts were telling him he wanted Gold as far away from Regina as possible. He glanced at her and the masked anger and fear in her eyes was enough to confirm his distrust and dislike of the pawn shop owner.

"Ah, yes," Gold drawled, shooting a nasty look in Regina's direction that had David clenching his hands into fists under the table. "The man our heroic mayor found by the bridge."

"What do you want, Gold?" Regina snapped.

"Oh nothing special. I just saw you sitting here and thought I should remind you of the little chat we had yesterday," His voice lowered dangerously, but Regina just glared back.

"Consider me reminded."

Gold studied her for a moment more with that possessive look in his eyes that Regina hated so much and then he stepped back with a fake smile. It was a 'the cat who caught the canary' kind of smile that had Regina suppressing a shiver. "Enjoy, your lunch," He finally said before heading over to the table Belle was holding for them. David watched him go and then turned back to Regina.

"Well, he's..."

"An ass?" Regina offered. David smirked.

"I was gonna say creepy, but you know him better than I do," His tone was light, but his stomach was still churning with worry. The look Regina suddenly gave him didn't help.

"Promise me you'll stay away from him."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Yes," Regina replied with no hesitation. David's fear for the brunette across from him grew. He had seen how Mr. Gold looked at Regina, like he owned her, and it made David want to rip his head off.

"Regina-"

"Please, just promise me," Regina pleaded, terrified of what Gold might do to him to keep the curse intact.

"Alright, I promise. Although he did just say he owns most of the property in town," David commented trying to ease some of the tension. Regina smiled and shook her head.

"Not all of it. If you ever make enough money to afford an actual place chasing after mean cats at the animal shelter-"

"Ouch," David teased, placing a hand to his heart in mock offense Regina smiled at his antics.

"Come see me, not him, ok?"

David reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I promise."

* * *

Emma crawled into bed after an exhausting afternoon of Operation Cobra planning with Henry. The boy was convinced that his mother was somehow changing the book. Emma wasn't so sure. As far as Emma knew, Regina wasn't supposed to have magic in this world so how could she change the book? And why had it started to change the night Regina found James...David. She glanced at the book on the end of her bed and pulled it towards her. She opened it and found herself illogically excited to see that more had been added since she had read it at Granny's. How did whoever or whatever was adding the stories decide when to reveal more? It seemed random, but Emma decided to start paying attention to possible patterns. Settling into a comfortable position she flipped to the newest page and began to read...

* * *

The morning after returning to the palace, James made his way to the spot on the road where he had knocked Regina off her horse. A part of him hoped she had gained her freedom, but another part of him knew she hadn't. And while he was sorry and angry that she had to be trapped in a marriage she didn't want he was also hopeful that that meant they could see each other again. So, he waited until the sun began to set, but there was no sign of Regina or Rocinante.

Disappointed, but not ready to give up James made his way to their spot on the King's road the next morning, and the next, and the next. The end of the week quickly arrived with no sign of Regina. James decided he would go today, but if she wasn't there he would start going only a few times a week instead of everyday. His steps were slow with the anticipation of the long day alone and his heart was heavy with sadness. He was beginning to believe that he would never see the beautiful Regina again. As he got closer to his destination he began to feel a warmth in his heart that had only been present the night he and Regina had spent wrapped in each other's embrace under the stars. Quickening his steps he rounded the last bend and his heart nearly burst. Just down the road he could see a familiar mare munching on grass beside her familiar owner.

"You're here!" He exclaimed unable to keep the excitement from his voice or face. He jogged the rest of the way to her and she met him halfway, falling into his waiting arms. He held her tightly and he felt her body sink into his embrace. After a few moments they pulled away enough to look into each other's eyes. They were both smiling brightly.

"I don't know how, but I knew you'd be here and I had to see you," Regina's hands came up to cup his face and he pressed a soft kiss to both palms. He was sorry that she hadn't been able to get away, but he also couldn't help the happiness that swelled inside of him.

"Did he punish you for running away?" James glanced over her form looking for injuries, but found nothing.

"This is the first day I've been allowed to leave my chambers," Regina admitted sadly leaning back into his embrace so her head was resting over his beating heart.

"Did he hurt you?" James asked worried and angry. He knew just because he couldn't see any obvious signs of injuries didn't mean there weren't any.

"I'm alright," She assured him pulling back to look at him. "Was King George upset about your absence?" He knew she was changing the subject, but let it go. He didn't want to push her.

"A little. I told him what happened and about how you helped me. I didn't tell him who you were," He assured her at her terrified expression. "He told me to forget about you, but I couldn't even if I wanted to," James admitted softly.

"I don't want to forget about you either, but the Kings-"

"They may be able to force us into lives we never wished for, but they cannot take this from us. I won't let them," Regina smiled and James cupped her face gently. He felt his heart flutter when she leaned into the touch.

"And what is this?" She asked quietly. James smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Friendship."

* * *

Emma placed the book down with a heavy sigh. Every time something else was added to the book the more questions she had. Maybe Regina was changing the book somehow, because the Regina in the stories was definitely nothing like the woman Emma knew. Then again, when Regina looked at Henry, or more recently David, she could see glimpses of her. Which was another reason Emma was inclined to believe the words appearing on the blank pages were in fact true. The way Regina looked at David in the diner, you couldn't fake that. And even if Henry's comment was rude, Regina really wasn't very nice to too many people. And yet, she was to David, a man she supposedly had never met before. It didn't make any sense.

"You're not gonna give me anything else tonight, are ya?" Emma asked the book lying across her lap. "Great, first Evil Queens and fairytales are real and now I'm talking to a book that writes itself. Which by the way, is kinda annoying. Can't you just tell me the whole story?" Emma certainly didn't expect the book to answer her, but she had hoped it might reveal a little more. When nothing happened, she closed the book and turned out her light. She fell asleep relatively quickly and dreamt of horses, tall beautiful trees, and sunshine.

* * *

Regina was locking up her office when she saw James across the street looking lost. He had a map in one hand, but it didn't seem to be doing him any good.

"You always did have a terrible sense of direction," Regina chuckled to herself as she approached him. "David!"

David looked up from his map and smiled brightly when he saw Regina crossing the street to get to him. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since their lunch earlier that day. There was something about her that captivated him. He had woken up in a world where he had no memories and no friends or family. And then their was Regina with her beautiful smile and kind words.

"Hey, Regina. What are you still doing at work so late?"

"The hours of a mayor aren't exactly 9-5. Are you looking for something?" she asked glancing at his map.

"Yea, I was hoping to see where you found me actually. I thought it might at least jog my memories of why I was alone in the woods. I just can't seem to read this map very well."

"Just keep following Main St until you reach the woods and then head east. You'll come to a small stream and if you follow that away from town you'll find the bridge in no time," Regina offered with a nervous smile. "Do you think it's wise to go so late at night?" Truthfully, she had wanted to go back there as well to see if she could detect any traces of the magic that had brought him here. Gold had been even more cryptic in his answers than usual and that either meant he was lying and he was behind it, which would mean he had his magic, or he had no idea how James was suddenly here. Neither option was very reassuring.

"It was late when you found me. It's silly I know," David smiled.

"Not if you believe in it," Regina told him returning the smile before turning to head to her car.

"Regina, wait! I...uh...I had a really good time at lunch today."

"Me too," Regina replied.

David nodded with a nervous smile. "Granny has quite the establishment."

"Indeed she does. I'm at Granny's every morning for coffee before I bring Henry to school."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," David told her with an excited smile. Regina felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as she smiled back.

"Be careful out there, David."

"I will," David assured her before jogging off in the direction she told him would lead him to the woods. Regina watched him go and then headed back towards her car. She slid into the front seat, but didn't turn the car on. What was she doing? As much as she wished she could start over with James if she opened her heart to him her curse would break. Everyone would get their memories back and then she would lose Henry, James, and probably her life. On the other hand, there was no way she would be able to stay away from him completely with him so close. So, she would spend time with him and keep emotions like love out of it. They could be friends. Just friends. Regina groaned and let her head fall onto the steering wheel gently.

Easier said than done.

* * *

Emma slammed her hand against the alarm clock that was rudely screaming at her from her nightstand and rubbed her eyes. She quickly went through her routine of coffee, shower, and more coffee. Once she was ready to go, she pulled her boots on to head into Granny's before work. She glanced at the book at her feet and pulled it into her lap. She opened it to the last page and saw another story had been written as she slept.

"How the hell are you doing this? And why? Great, I'm yelling at a book," Emma muttered. She shoved the book away from her and moved to grab her red leather jacket. "I don't need to read the stupid book. Who cares what happened to Regina to make her a bitch? I certainly don't. Great, now I'm talking to myself," Emma left the room and had made it about halfway down the stairs before she was racing back to her room. It might help with Operation Cobra, Emma decided as she reopened the book. Had nothing to do with her curiosity. Absolutely nothing...

* * *

Another week went by and James and Regina were able to meet on the King's road almost everyday. They would meet early in the morning after attending breakfast at their respective palaces and then they would spend the rest of the day just being together. Sometimes they explored the forest and sometimes they would find a shady spot and lay together on the ground gazing at the white fluffy clouds above them and talking about everything and anything. When the sun began to set they would sadly part ways and return to their kingdoms. It was a dangerous game, but neither King had noticed their absences during the day. That or they just didn't care. As long as Regina made sure to spend her evenings after dinner with Snow the young girl was content which made Leopold content.

The previous evening after they had parted ways James had gotten lost and stumbled across the most beautiful place he had ever seen and he was anxious to share it with Regina. So when she arrived the next morning they left Rocinante to roam and James began leading Regina towards their destination excitedly.

"James, where are we going?" Regina asked after they had been walking for several minutes. The childlike excitement in his eyes was contagious.

"It's a surprise. I found it on my way back to the palace yesterday. We're almost there. Wait," He stopped and turned to face her with a twinkle of mischief sparkling in his blue eyes. "Close your eyes."

"Whatever for?" Regina asked laughing.

"I want to be able to watch your face light up when you see it." Regina gave him a playfully suspicious look and then closed her eyes. "Take my hand." She felt his hands slip into her own and then he began leading her forward. After a few more moments they stopped. "Ok, open your eyes," He told her without releasing her hands. When she opened her eyes she gasped. They had emerged from the dense forest and were now in a clearing that had a small crystal clear lake at the foot of breathtaking waterfall that tumbled over smooth rock.

"Oh, James. It's beautiful."

"It reminded me of you." James replied. Regina blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "Why do you do that?" James asked with a gentle smile. "Surely, I'm not the first person to ever tell you you're beautiful."

"No one has ever said it like you do," Regina admitted. Well, no one but Daniel. Just another way James reminded her of her murdered first love. At first she had been afraid her feelings for James stemmed from his similarities with Daniel, but over the last week she had learned that the two men had many differences as well. She realized she cared for James because of who he was not because of who he reminded her of. Regina shook her head to clear her mind. "When people comment on my beauty they usually have one of two things in their eyes; lust or jealously."

"And what do you see in my eyes?" James asked as he unconsciously leaned closer to her. Regina felt her body do the same. She reached up to cup his face as she stared into his eyes. She brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss which he reciprocated instantly. The kiss deepened and Regina felt her body melt into his. After a few moments she pulled away and her gaze returned to stare into his eyes.

"Gentleness and honesty."

A wide smile broke out on James's face. "You have quite the way with words, m'lady." Regina giggled and James pulled her into his arms. She sunk into his embrace, leaning her head over his heart to listen to his heartbeat. She felt so safe in his arms. A bright blanket caught her attention and she noticed he had set up a small picnic near the edge of the lake. When he saw where she was looking, he pulled back. "Shall we eat?"

After lunch the two had laid back on the blanket barefoot with James on his back and Regina on her side. Her head was on his chest and he had one arm wrapped around her protectively. Regina smiled as she listened to the comforting noise of his beating heart.

"How long until you need to get back?" He asked a tinge of sadness in his voice. Usually they both needed to be back at their palaces for dinner, but sometimes Leopold or George would both end up in another arrangement prolonging the two young lover's time together.

"My step daughter has her lessons until just before dinner. I promised her we would take a walk in the garden once she was done," Regina replied, her tone taking on the same hint of anger it always did when she spoke of the Princess. James wondered why that was, but he didn't push her about it. "I wish I never had to leave you," Regina admitted, burying her face in the crook of his neck. James's heart ached and his arm tightened around her. They were both silent for a few moments when James decided he needed to cheer her up.

"Let's go swimming." He suggested causing Regina to chuckle.

"What?"

"In this heat you'll dry off before you get back to the palace and it'll be _fun_," He teased her.

"Fun?" Regina pulled back so they could look at each other. Her eyebrows raised in mock disbelief and she fought the smile that was tugging at the corners of her lips. "Haven't you heard, James? Royals don't get to have fun."

"When it's just the two of us we aren't royals," James argued causing Regina to lose the battle against her smile. "We're just James and Regina."

Regina stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face and then leaned down to press their lips together. James kissed her back passionately enjoying the feel of her soft lips on his own. After a few minutes, when they both needed air, Regina pulled away. "Now who has a way with words?" She teased. Suddenly she was jumping up and running towards the lake. "Last one in is an ogre!"

"Hey!" James called laughing as he ran after her. Once they were both in Regina started a splashing fight. James reveled in the playful shrieks of her laughter as he knew it was rare that she was allowed to let go like this. It made him inexplicably happy that he was the person she could be so free with. "Alright, you win," He told her after several minutes.

Regina smirked and swam closer to him. "And what do I get for winning?" James smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as their lips met once again...

* * *

Emma closed the book and shook her head sadly. "What happened to you, Regina?"

* * *

So, while reading this I realized I am essentially having Emma experience the joy and stress that comes with reading fanfiction (Only she doesn't have to pretend the better story is actually true). Anyway, please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to your favorites and alerts. They make my day! Happy Valentine's Day to anyone who celebrates it. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them.

WARNING: Regina thinks about having sex with Leopold and how she doesn't want to, but it's not graphic at all. Better safe than sorry though.

* * *

David entered Granny's diner and instantly found the beautiful brunette he was looking for. Regina was at the counter with her back to him and he quickly moved to stand beside her. "Good morning, Regina."

"Good morning, David," Regina replied with a smile. "Did you find what you were looking for last night?"

"Not exactly," David admitted. It was disappointing, but he believed what he had found last night might even be better than what he had been originally looking for. "Do you think you might be free for lunch again? I'd like to show you what I did find," David asked nervously.

"Alright," Regina agreed with a wide smile. "Same time as yesterday?"

"Perfect. I'll see you later."

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Regina asked as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest. David smiled excitedly.

"It's a surprise," He replied causing Regina to raise an eye brow in amusement.

"A surprise?"

"I got a little lost trying to find my way back to town last night," David admitted sheepishly. "Don't worry, we're almost there." After another few minutes of walking they arrived in a clearing that took Regina's breath away. It was their clearing, with the same gorgeous waterfall. Her and James's favorite place to have picnics.

"Oh my God," Regina breathed tears filling her eyes. She remembered all the days they had spent here together blissfully happy and in love. This had been one of the places where they could forget about their lives as royals and just be James and Regina. It made Regina's heart ache for her James. She needed his arms wrapped around her more than anything right now.

"Isn't it beautiful?" David asked, turning to face her. He saw the tears slipping down her cheeks and his smile fell. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Regina nodded and wiped at her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. This place just reminds me of someone from my past. Sometimes it feels like those days were from another life."

"We can leave if this is too hard," David offered feeling horrible. He had brought her here because he thought it would make her happy and all he had done was cause her pain. "I just thought of you when I saw this place," He admitted softly. Regina smiled and shook her head.

"No, I want to stay," She assured him as she headed towards the blanket and picnic basket spread out near the edge of the water. "You prepared a picnic and everything. Can't let that go to waste." David nodded still watching her carefully for any sign that she didn't really want to be here. She still looked sad and incredibly lost, but there was happiness in her eyes as well. So he sat down next to her and decided to make her smile as much as he could during lunch. Maybe even for longer if she'd let him.

* * *

"I had a great time today, David," Regina said as she walked into her office with David following behind her.

"So did I," David admitted with a wide smile. He was glancing around her office and stopped suddenly when he saw how close they were to one another. He gazed into her beautiful brown eyes and felt his body lean in slightly closer. Her's did the same and her eyes glanced at his lips. He thought for sure she was going to kiss him when suddenly she pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at Granny's," Regina said walking around to stand behind her desk. David cleared his throat and stepped back.

"I'll be there," He promised.

* * *

Emma was bored. Very, very, bored. Sometimes being Sheriff in a town as small as Storybrooke made the blonde want to rip her hair out. Sighing, she caught sight of the book and decided to flip it open. It hadn't changed all day and it was driving her crazy. To her relief, when she turned to the last page there was new writing.

"Here we go again," Emma sighed...

* * *

Another week passed of James and Regina's almost daily visits and after nearly being caught together on the road they had begun to explore deeper into the forest. One day they were walking hand in hand laughing and talking when Regina noticed something mostly hidden in the trees. It looked to be some kind of brown building.

"Wait, James, do you see that?" She asked squinting to get a better look.

"It's a cabin," James said disinterestedly. A smile pulled at the corners of Regina's lips as she studied the building the best she could. Something stirred deep within her chest and she knew she needed a better look.

"It looks abandoned. Let's check it out," Regina said pulling James in the direction of the cabin.

"Regina, wait," James argued pulling her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her still and she placed her hands on his chest as she looked at him. "That could be someone's home. Someone who wouldn't appreciate two strangers trespassing."

"Why should I be afraid when I have a slayer of dragons to protect me?" She teased, pulling away from him and resuming her journey towards the small house. James smiled widely and shook his head as he followed her.

"You're trouble."

"Come on," Regina chuckled. Once they reached the little cabin the shape it was in clearly told them no one had lived there for quite some time. There was no furniture to be seen through the dirty and broken windows and the roof was broken in some places. It needed a lot of work. "See I told you no one lives here," Regina remarked as she stepped onto the porch. It wrapped around the entire perimeter so Regina went to explore the back.

"It's a little run down," James commented as he followed her closely. He watched her carefully in case the floor caved in below her feet.

"I see potential," Regina replied her eyes scanning what she could see of the interior as she continued to walk towards the back yard.

"For firewood?"

"James!" She gasped a smile on her lips. "No, a safe place for us to meet. Wandering around the road is dangerous." Regina disappeared around the corner and she gasped in excitement. "Oh, James, there's a garden back here!" Her eyes and smile were so bright with happiness that James leaned carefully against the exterior of the house to watch her lovingly. She caught him staring and glanced at him questioningly. "What?"

"It just makes me happy to see you so excited," He replied. She smiled in response and she left the porch to inspect the garden.

"Have I ever told you about my apple tree?"

"No, I don't believe you have."

"I've been tending to it since I was a little girl. My mother magically transported it to the palace as a wedding present. It's one of the only places I can find any peace and comfort," Regina blushed slightly and ran her fingers over a patch of the overgrown garden.

"And where are the other places?" James asked coming to kneel beside her.

"On Rocinante's back...and whenever I'm with you." She avoided his gaze and he kissed the side of her head to put her at ease. She leaned into the contact and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. James looked around the dilapidated property and images of what their life could have been like together filled his mind. He imagined them as simple farmers, happy to spend their days together tending to their garden and having picnics by waterfalls. He imagined his mother living close by. He pictured a couple of children with dark curls and beautiful smiles like their mother and blue eyes like him. And suddenly he saw the potential she did in this place.

The potential for peace, safety, and happiness together. Their oasis in the darkness that was the other parts of their lives.

"On second thought, I don't think it would be too difficult to fix this place up. We might even be able to grow a few vegetables before the season is over," Her face lit up even brighter and she launched herself into his arms. He almost toppled over, but regained his footing and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you!" She kissed him and pulled back. "This place is going to be good to us, James, I can feel it. Can't you?"

He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Yes, yes I can."

* * *

Emma closed the book slowly and as always she was left with more questions than answers.

* * *

After a couple of hours spent working at the shelter trying to distract himself, David decided to take a walk. His lunch with Regina had been amazing, but even when she smiled at him he could see a tinge of sadness in her deep brown eyes. He wanted nothing more than to take that pain away, but how could he if he didn't know what was causing it? She had mentioned being reminded of someone from her past and David felt an irrational jealousy swirl around in his gut. He and Regina were friends and that's probably all they could ever be. For all he knew, he had a wife out there somewhere. Sidney had graciously offered to print his story in the newspaper incase anyone might see it and recognize him, but David was hesitant to agree. He liked how his life was now. He didn't feel like he was leaving anyone behind, he didn't feel like he had that connection with anyone. Except for Regina.

"Hey, Mr. Nolan." David's head snapped up and he realized he had wound up in front of the school. Kids were pouring out of the building and the feel in the air was one of relief and excitement that everyone was one day closer to the weekend. David looked down and greeted Henry with a small smile.

"Hi, Henry. And you can call me David. How was school?"

"Good. What are you doing here?" The boy asked curiously.

"Just taking a walk," David replied. Henry obviously liked his answer as a flash of something that looked liked excitement crossed his face.

"Have you met my teacher?" Henry asked with a sly smile.

David shook his head with a small smile. "Probably not."

"Come on, I think you'll like her," Henry exclaimed, dragging David towards a petite brunette. "Ms. Blanchard, this is Mr. Nolan," Henry glanced between the two adults as if expecting something to happen. David couldn't figure out what this boy was up to.

"Please, call me David," he said shaking Mary Margaret's hand.

"Mary Margaret," The woman smiled. "You're the man that the mayor found."

"That's me," David replied with a tight smile. He might as well make that his nickname. It was all anyone could talk about when they met him. Except Regina. The only time she mentioned it was when she was expressing concern over how he was handling his memory loss. Funny that the only two people actually involved in that night were the two people in town that discussed it the least.

"Emma, the Sheriff, she's my roommate," Mary Margaret said as if it explained how she knew. Not that she needed to. Everyone in town knew.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," David said with a smile before turning around to leave.

"You too."

David stopped when he saw Regina standing behind them with a hurt expression on her face and anger in her eyes. Her mask slid back into place seconds after David turned around, but he had still caught it.

"Regina-"

"Henry, let's go," the mayor snapped before briskly walking back towards the car. Henry bounded down the steps with a small satisfied smile on his face. David watched them go, a feeling of guilt settling in his stomach.

* * *

Regina fought back tears as she unlocked the front door of her home. She refused to let them fall. She could cry when she was alone in her shower. Seeing Mary Margaret with David had been like seeing James with Snow. Even after 28 years the pain of James's betrayal was still strong. Before she had time to continue wallowing in the past Henry was in front of her with the look of accusation she was so accustomed to seeing when he looked at her.

"What are you doing to him?"

"What are you talking about, Henry?" Regina asked tiredly.

"David!" The young boy snapped. "He barely looked at Ms. Blanchard when they met this afternoon."

"This is about the curse? Do tell, who is David supposed to be?" Regina was actually curious to hear her son's answer. Regina knew who David was in the Enchanted Forest, but she had no idea who the book said he was. Although, based on Henry's anger she had a sinking feeling she knew what he was going to say. Further proof that book was full of lies.

"Prince Charming."

"Prince who?" Regina asked, genuinely confused.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Snow White's true love!" Henry shouted angrily.

"Is that what the book says?" Regina asked her heart thudding painfully in her chest. That was just the icing on the cake to this wonderful afternoon. "That Snow White and James are each other's true love?"

"I never said his name was James," Henry pointed out.

"I read the Grimm's version," Regina lied. Henry rolled his eyes and Regina felt her anger flare.

"Whatever."

"I am sick and tired of your attitude, Henry. I won't stand for it any longer."

"What are you gonna do?" Henry challenged. "Take my heart?"

Regina's mouth dropped open in shock and pain filled her eyes. "Go to your room! And you can forget about seeing Emma tomorrow!"

"That's not fair!" Henry whined as he stomped up the stairs.

"I don't think Evil Queen's have to be fair," Regina replied darkly.

"I hate you!" Henry's door slammed and Regina sunk to the floor.

"You've made that abundantly clear," she whispered to the empty room. Today had been one long emotional roller coaster. The picnic at the waterfall with David had been wonderful, but it had also made her long for the days when she and James would have lunch there and lay in each other's arms afterwards. Ever since she had found David and remembered James she sometimes found herself physically aching to be in her lover's arms. Then she had seen him with Mary Margaret and the pain and anger had come back, only to find out that her son thought Snow and James were each other's true loves. Perhaps, Gold was right. She couldn't afford to get attached to David to fill the void in her heart. He wasn't James and Regina was no longer the Regina that James had fallen in love with.

Regina stood up and glanced in the mirror that hung on the wall in her foyer. She sneered at her own reflection. She looked weak. A few tears had slid down her cheeks, her eyes were full of pain, and her shoulders were haunched in defeat. No one defeated the Evil Queen. Certainly not some ungrateful kid and the man that had left her to be...no, nothing good would come of allowing herself to remember that memory. Regina let her eyes grow cold, she straightened her posture, and wiped away her tears. She didn't need Henry's love and she didn't need David's. It was time to stop giving people the power to hurt her.

* * *

Regina didn't stop at Granny's the next morning. She dropped a sullen Henry off at school and then sent her secretary to Granny's for her morning coffee. Unfortunately, that didn't keep her from seeing David. As she was coming out of the grocery store before picking Henry up from school David happened to be going into it.

"Regina, hi. I didn't see you at Granny's this morning," David said clearly upset. Regina kept her face neutral as she glanced at him.

"We had a late start," She replied cooly. "Which seems to be the theme of the day, so if you'll excuse me," She felt a stab of guilt when a hurt look crossed David's face, but Regina continued towards her car.

"Alright. Have a good...day," David trailed off as Regina slammed her car door. His eye brows furrowed in confusion at Regina's sudden change. He knew the mayor had a reputation of being...well a bitch, but she had never been anything but warm and friendly towards him. So, why was she suddenly acting so cold? If he was being honest with himself it hurt. He really enjoyed being around Regina. He couldn't imagine not seeing her smile everyday. An uncomfortable weight settled into his chest and he decided he would find out what had happened. And he wouldn't give up until he did.

* * *

Regina walked up to the school to get Henry's attention and had to keep herself from turning around and leaving when she saw him with Mary Margaret. Sighing, she approached the duo.

"Good afternoon, Madame Mayor," Mary Margaret greeted with a polite smile. "I thought Emma was picking up Henry today."

"Change of plans," Regina snapped. "Henry get in the car." For once Henry didn't put up a fight and just walked past her silently to get into the mercedes.

"He was a little moody today," Mary Margaret commented before Regina could escape. "Is everything alright at home?" Regina wanted to slap the concerned look right off the school teacher's face.

"That's none of your business."

"I'm his teacher-"

"That doesn't give you unlimited access to our personal lives," Regina snapped, before turning to walk away. "Good day Ms. Blanchard," She tossed over her shoulder. Regina slid into the driver's seat of her Mercedes and didn't spare a glance at the pouting boy in her back seat. She could almost pretend the pain of his rejection was gone from her heart. Almost.

* * *

Emma sighed as she flipped through channels aimlessly. Usually, she would be spending the afternoon with Henry, but apparently Regina had finally hit her limit of fairytale talk and Henry had ended up grounded. Emma could almost see where she was coming from. Henry had treated Regina like dirt from the moment Emma rolled into town, probably before that even and he wasn't even right about the book. It was true that Regina had cursed them, but the book hadn't told Emma why yet. At least she hoped that was where this was going. Glancing over at it on the coffee table, she pulled it towards her and opened it. A new story covered the pages and Emma sighed in relief. Finally something to do. Besides, the closer she got to figuring out what this book was trying to tell her, the closer she got to figuring out what the hell she was supposed to be doing as the Savior...

* * *

Regina heard the large oak doors of her bedchambers creak open and her entire body tensed. That couldn't be the King. It was the anniversary of his first wife's death and he had already visited Regina to whisper his first wife's name in her ear while he used her body. Surely he wouldn't come twice in one night? She was already sore and she couldn't imagine the pain she would feel if he took her again so soon.

"Mother?" Snow White's small unsure voice put Regina somewhat at ease, but she remained slightly tense. Her days with James had healed Regina's heart enough that she no longer dreamt of ruining her step daughter's life in the way she had ruined her's, but she was still angry with the young princess. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, dear. Are you alright?"

"I had a nightmare of my first mother and the day she died. May I..." Snow trailed off obviously nervous.

"Snow, it's late. What is it that you needed?" Regina winced at the tone in her voice. She hadn't meant to sound so cruel. She heard Snow sniffle in the darkness and she was pleased to find she still cared enough about Snow to feel bad for hurting her feelings.

"Never mind-"

"No, darling, I'm sorry. Come here," Regina instructed as she lifted her bed covers. Snow slid in beside Regina and curled up leaving some space between them. Regina felt an unexpected stab of pain. Had she really been so horrible to this girl? Was she becoming her mother? That thought had her stomach twisting uncomfortably. She could see Snow's shoulders quivering with the effort of holding in sobs and Regina felt terrible. All Regina had wanted as a child was her mother's affections, but her mother always denied her. Was that what she was doing to Snow now? Making up her mind, she slid her arms around the teenager causing Snow to release her sobs. Snow turned and buried her face into Regina's neck. Regina hummed soothingly and rubbed Snow's back.

"Do you love me, mother?" Snow asked through her tears.

"Of course I do," Regina was surprised to find that wasn't a lie. Although she supposed Snow's betrayal wouldn't have hurt as much as it did if she didn't love the young girl. "I'm sorry if I've been cold with you, Snow. I'm upset at other things and I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

"I know you don't wish to be married to my father. I also know it's my fault that you are-"

"Sh, no Snow. Your father knew how I felt about the wedding when he married me. He could have stopped it at anytime."

After a few moments of silence, Snow spoke again. "Do you still believe in true love?"

"Yes, I do," Regina replied thinking of James.

"Will I be allowed to have that or will I be married to a King that I don't love?" Regina felt her heart break at the question and the small voice in which Snow asked it.

"Are you in love, Snow?"

"Yes."

"Then I will do whatever I can to make sure you get to be with this-"

"It's a woman," Snow said hesitantly.

"Is she good to you?"

"Very."

"That's all that matters to me." It wasn't unheard of in this land, although it was more accepted the lower in status a person was. As an heir to the throne of a kingdom, Snow was facing an uphill battle.

"And to my father?" Snow asked fearfully.

"I don't know, Snow. I know he wants you to be happy, but I don't know if he'll stand against the pressures of his kingdom," Regina knew it wasn't the answer Snow had been hoping for and she wished she could reassure the girl, but she didn't want to lie to her either. One of the worst things you could do to a person was give them false hope. "I'd like to meet this girl someday," Regina said sincerely.

Snow giggled happily and snuggled deeper into her stepmother's embrace. "I'd like that very much. I love you, mother."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep, darling. I'll keep the nightmares away." Snow fell asleep minutes later and Regina continued to play with the girl's long curls as she thought about mothers and their children. She had never really felt like Snow's mother until tonight. She had felt like a nanny or a toy to keep the girl entertained. Finally stepping into that mother role with Snow had helped her to forgive her even more.

Regina's mother had been so terrible to her that she often forgot that some mothers treated their children with a kind and loving hand and not one crackling with dark punishing magic. She remembered the few times James had mentioned his mother. With what little he had told Regina about the woman it seemed like they had been very close. It made Regina wonder how long it had been since mother and son had seen each other. She knew George had forbidden James to see his mother, but the King had also forbidden James from ever seeing Regina again and they still managed to spend almost every day together. If they planned this correctly perhaps James could visit his mother with Regina's help. She would have to bring it up with James in the morning...

* * *

"Holy shit!" Emma swore, eyes wide in shock. "Snow White's true love was - is a woman? Who?" Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Stop talking to the book. So, Regina had forgiven Snow?" the blonde wondered aloud as she shut the book. "Then why cast the curse?" She fell back into the couch cushions with a dramatic sigh. "Ugh!"

* * *

Regina checked on Henry to make sure the boy was truly asleep and then grabbed her coat and left the house. She drove to the edge of the woods and walked the rest of the way to the waterfall. She closed her eyes and tried to picture an afternoon where her and James would have lunch here and then head back to their cabin. She tried to picture in what direction the cabin would be. Once she was confident she knew where she was going she started walking again. After walking for about 15 minutes she could just barely make out the outline of the brown house shrouded by darkness and trees.

Her breath caught in her throat and she could already feel the tears building in her eyes, but she walked the rest of the way towards the cabin. When she reached it she noticed the outside looked exactly like they had left it the last time they had been here. The last time they had been James and Regina. She remembered how safe she felt lying in James's arms all night and how heartbroken she was when she had had to watch him walk away from her for the last time. Regina pushed open the door and it creaked, just as it always had in the Enchanted Forest. She lit the candles that were spread about the room in the way they had always been and the single roomed cabin was bathed in a soft glow. Regina let her gaze fall on everything in the room. Her eyes fell on the bed last and she approached it hesitantly. She lowered herself onto it and grabbed James's pillow. She hugged it to her chest and let her sobs overcome her as she whispered her lover's name in heartbreak over and over and over.

"James."

* * *

Friday had arrived once again marking the one week anniversary since Regina had found David. The last time she had seen him had been when they had bumped into each other at the market. Since then Regina had been actively avoiding him. And he wasn't making that easy. He had been calling and texting her everyday. Regina felt slightly guilty about shutting him out when there was no way for him to understand her reasonings. David hadn't done anything to deserve the silent treatment, but Regina needed to distance herself from James and that meant distancing herself from David. Her night spent crying in their bed in the cabin had only strengthened her resolve that nothing good could come from letting David be such an important part of her life.

Regina sighed as she glanced at the clock. Emma was late, again and she was Regina's last appointment of the day. She just wanted to go home and take a long bath with a tall glass of cider. She also knew Emma was going to come in here with an attitude considering Henry's grounding still wasn't over. Regina planned on ending it on Monday. It hadn't really changed the boy's behavior. Now he just ignored her instead of accusing her of evil every 5 minutes. The door to her office opened causing Regina to start slightly and Emma walked up to the desk with her usual swagger.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Swan. Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule to make time for _your_ budget meeting," Regina drawled condescendingly. Emma rolled her eyes and sat in the chair across from the desk.

"Cut the attitude, Madame Mayor. So, when am I allowed to see Henry again?"

Right to the chase as usual, Regina thought tiredly. "When he remembers how to behave."

"You mean when he starts acting like the perfect son you want him to be?" Emma argued.

"How dare you?" Regina replied angrily. "I am tired of being judged as a parent by someone who was one for about five minutes."

"Maybe I had Henry for a short time, but he still prefers me over you. What does that say?" Emma felt bad as soon as the words left her mouth, but she was so confused. She wasn't sure if Regina was the woman from the book protecting herself with the bitch exterior or if the Regina you saw was all there was. It made Emma's head hurt just thinking about it.

"Let's just get this meeting over with, shall we?" Regina replied. Emma's eyebrows rose in surprise. Regina was backing down from a fight? Hell just froze over, Emma thought but she nodded. Regina wasn't the only one who wanted this over as soon as possible.

* * *

Regina once again found herself out walking. Only, this time she was on Main street instead of the woods. When she saw a familiar figure heading towards her she realized her mistake.

"Evening, dearie," Gold greeted stepping into her personal space and grabbing her arm with the hand that wasn't clutching to his cane. He began steering her towards an alleyway and Regina let him, despite her annoyance.

"What do you want?" Regina snarled, pulling her arm away once they were out of view of the main road.

"Can't a master check on his pet from time to time?" Gold asked with a twisted smile. Regina glared at him and shoved him away from her.

"You're a bastard."

Gold chuckled. "And you're my monster so why don't you start acting like it? I knew the minute James was in town you would become weak."

"I've stopped seeing him-"

"Good," Gold replied stepping back into her personal space forcing her to place her back against the cold brick wall behind her. "Don't let him in, Regina. That man left you vulnerable to me and he-"

"You don't need to remind me what happened! I was there!"

"I certainly hope you continue to remember, Regina. If you don't I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

"Don't you dare go anywhere near him," Regina cried, tears gathering in her eyes. Gold grabbed her arms and roughly slammed her body into the wall behind her. Regina closed her eyes in pain, but didn't give him the satisfaction of crying out.

"I think you've forgotten who's in charge here-"

"Hey!" Gold and Regina both turned towards the newcomer and Regina's heart leapt into her throat when she saw it was David. "Get away from her," David warned. Surprisingly, Gold backed off.

"We were just having a little chat. Weren't we, Regina?" Regina nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, dearies."

Once Gold was gone David turned to Regina. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" David gently pushed the hair from Regina's face as he glanced her over worriedly. Regina almost wanted to laugh at his questions. Rumplestiltskin had damaged her beyond repair, but David's concern was decades too late.

"I'm fine," Regina finally managed to say. "You shouldn't have done that. I can handle Gold."

"I'm wasn't just gonna walk away while he manhandled you in a dark alley, Regina," David argued. Regina once again found herself aching to be in James's arms. She wanted David to remember all that they had been through together and separately. Overwhelmed by emotions, Regina walked out of the ally.

"I have to get home to Henry."

"Regina, why have you been avoiding me?" David asked unable to keep all of the hurt from his voice. Regina hated that she had put that pain there, but she didn't see any other way. Gold would hurt David if he thought Regina wasn't staying away from him.

"I'm sorry, David, I really have to go."

David watched her walk away and he sighed heavily. He wasn't sure what he was thinking and feeling anymore. He walked around all day with all these confusing emotions and no memory of his past, but when he was with Regina everything became clear. It suddenly no longer mattered that he didn't have any memories and his emotions became clear and passionate. Like when he had seen Gold shove Regina into the wall David had felt a surge of anger, hate, and protectiveness flood through his body. He had approached Gold without thought of the consequences. When he had seen the pain on Regina's face he had just reacted. When he was around Regina, things made sense and he wasn't going to give her up without a fight. He wasn't sure how or why he felt so strongly for someone he barely knew, but in the depths of his heart and soul he knew that he was supposed to be in Regina's life. He knew he had to fight for her, no matter how hard it was or how long it took.

* * *

"Emma, I have to go. My mom's home." Emma heard a door slam through the speaker of the walkie talkie.

"Was that her?"

"Yea, I think she was crying too. I don't think I've ever heard her slam her door before," Henry replied. Emma winced knowing her comments about Henry was probably part of why Regina was so upset.

"Maybe you should go check on her."

"She's the Evil Queen. She's probably faking it."

"Henry, you need to stop. I've been reading the book and your mom wasn't always the Evil Queen. She's a person, Henry."

"She's changing the book."

"How could she do that when I have it?"

"I don't know," The little boy grumbled.

"Get some rest, kid," Emma told him with a sigh. They said their goodnights and then Emma grabbed the book and opened it. Another story had been written and Emma let herself entertain the idea that maybe Regina was changing the book. But to what end? Running a frustrated hand through her hair Emma began to read...

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast with Snow, Regina met James on the road and they headed towards their cabin. James had managed to borrow a box of tools from the palace and Regina was excited to get started on fixing up their safe haven. When they arrived James decided to start on the porch. As he worked, Regina remembered her conversation with Snow last night. She was running over scenarios that might be possible to get James to his mother's when James called her name.

"Regina. Regina. Regina!"

"Sorry, what?"

"I've called your name three time. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok, could you hand me that hammer, please?" James asked giving her a concerned look. She grabbed the hammer from the tool box and handed it to him.

"James, have you been able to see your mother since you moved to King George's palace?"

"No."

"You said she lives on the outskirts of his kingdom?" Regina asked curiously.

"Yes, why?" James stopped what he was doing and gave her his full attention. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"I was thinking, if we leave at dawn I think we can make it by lunch. That would give you a couple of hours and we'd still have time to get back before dinner."

"King George won't let me have a horse," James replied shaking his head and returning to his work. "And King Leopold would never let you leave so early in the morning." James felt the familiar anger and jealousy ignite his veins when he thought of the King. James would give anything to be married to Regina, to have her be the last thing he saw at night and the first in the morning. Leopold didn't deserve her.

"At the end of the week King Leopold is traveling to another kingdom for the day and will have to leave before the sun is even up. Snow is going to spend the next few days with her friend, Red." Regina shook her head thinking of another conversation she had had with her stepdaughter that morning that still confused her. "Something about the full moon. We could take Rocinante," Regina suggested.

"Something could go wrong. We might not get back in time, Leopold could come back early. It's too dangerous."

"James, we'll be careful."

"No, Regina," James dropped the hammer and shook his head. His eyes were so full of pain it made Regina's heart ache. "Thank you, but no," He stood up and disappeared into the woods.

Regina gave him an hour to cool down and then went looking for him. She knew he wouldn't go far. He would never stray too far from her and leave her unprotected. She found him sitting on the forest floor with his back against a tree not far from the edge of the woods. She settled between his legs, leaning her back into his front. He wrapped his arms around her middle and buried his face into her long raven locks.

"James, please talk to me."

James sighed and his grip on her tightened. "I'm afraid of what I might find if I return home. She's a formidable woman, but to take care of the garden and the flock all on her own?" His voice was thick with pain and unshed tears and Regina turned in his embrace to stare into his eyes. Her hands came up to cup his face lovingly. She felt his hands dip to her lower back to keep her pressed into him. She always felt so safe in his arms. James wouldn't meet her eyes and she waited patiently for his next fear. "If something has happened to her, it would be my fault," he finally admitted.

"No, it wouldn't," Regina insisted. "King George gave you no choice. James, look at me," She gently forced him to look at her and she tried to convey how much she cared for him, how much she loved him and depended on him in her words and eyes without actually saying those three words to him. She wished she had the strength to say them out loud, but after Daniel she just couldn't. "You are a kind and honorable man. And you're braver than any knight or King I have ever met."

"I'm not. I'm terrified of what I would find if I returned home," James replied shaking his head.

"Fearlessness does not make someone brave, doing what is right despite your fear is what makes someone brave. Besides, the only way to get over your fear is to face it."

"You really do have a way with words," James chuckled bringing a bright smile to Regina's lips. Their foreheads dipped so they were touching and Regina wiped away the few tears that had slipped from James's eyes.

"That's because I believe in what I say and I believe in you, James."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You knocked me off my horse," Regina teased causing them both to laugh. James's hands slid up to grip her upper arms gently.

"Promise me there is no way you could get into trouble for doing this," He insisted, his voice firm and worried.

"I promise you."

Not the words she so desperately wanted to say to him, but they would do until she found the courage to tell him how she truly felt.

* * *

I know I usually end with Emma's thoughts on what she's read, but I kinda liked it here. Anyway, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, so sorry for the wait. I didn't even realize it had been almost a month until I got ready to post this chapter today. Time flies in your last semester of college I guess. I promise to try harder to get the next update up sooner. I have spring break next week and no plans that will take up more than a couple of hour so hopefully lots of chapters! Also, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm a little stuck right now. I know where I'm going it's just the next chapter or two that will get me there that are hard to write. So your feedback is especially appreciated.

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own them

WARNING: TW at the near the middle of the page. Nothing too graphic and I don't want to give it away, but just be prepared.

* * *

After a week of managing to avoid David, Regina felt confident enough to chance a visit to Granny's at a time when David might be there. She needed to see how much progress she had actually made in moving on and seeing him would be the ultimate test. Sure enough as she entered the diner she saw David sitting at the counter finishing his breakfast. He turned and their eyes met. There was no backing out now. Regina sucked in a breath and walked towards him.

"Regina, hi," His voice was hopeful and Regina felt a stab of pain in her chest. Apparently, she wasn't as over him as she had hoped.

"Morning, David," she replied, making sure to keep her voice void of any emotion. Ruby nodded at her in acknowledgment and put on fresh pot of coffee. Regina felt panic start to swell within her, but she forced herself to remain outwardly calm.

"How are you?" David asked startling Regina from her internal panic attack.

"Fine."

"I haven't seen you in awhile." He was relentless, Regina would give him that. He always had been, but she had done this dance with him before. She would not give into him.

"Being the Mayor and a mother are two full time jobs."

"Of course, I just thought...never mind," He smiled sadly and shook his head. Regina instantly felt guilty and her stomach twisted uncomfortably. Even though she knew who she was and what she was sometimes it was still hard to see the effect her cruelty could have on a person. Especially a person as important as James, even if he didn't know he was James.

Regina sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "David. I-"

"It's alright," David interjected. "I can wait."

"And what are you waiting for exactly?" Regina asked genuinely confused and a little frightened.

"For you to realize I'm not going to hurt you," David gave her a gentle smile as he placed money on the counter. Regina remained stunned speechless as he exited the diner. So much for progress.

* * *

Later that evening Regina attempted to have a conversation with her sullen 10 year old, but as usual he was fighting her tooth and nail. After about 15 minutes of uncomfortable silence that Regina spent agonizing over James and David she tried again. She was desperate to quiet her thoughts and would even take a fight over the silence.

"How was school?"

"Fine."

He really wasn't even going to give her an inch. "How did your spelling test go? I'm your mother, Henry, it's my job to keep up with your life even if you won't let me," Regina said at his surprised look.

"You're not my real mom," Henry mumbled. Regina felt a familiar pain in her heart, but she noticed with some relief and some concern that it was less painful than it had been in the past. What hadn't lessoned was her temper.

"And what do you think makes someone a real mom, Henry?" Regina asked angrily. "You think that just because Ms. Swan carried you for nine months and then spent 20 plus hours giving birth to you that that makes her more of a mother than me?"

"That's part of it," Henry replied. Regina was stunned into silence for the second time that day. Had she really taught her son nothing? Had she been such a failure as a mother that Henry really believed that blood made a family? "When can I see her?" He asked taking her silence as a sign of surrender.

"Tomorrow," Regina heard herself say. And even though part of her still wanted to keep Emma and Henry far apart a larger part of her was too tired to fight. "You can spend the whole day with her."

"What are you going to be doing?" Henry asked suspiciously. Instead of answering him, Regina picked up her dishes and left the room without a word.

* * *

Emma was flipping through the pages of the book waiting for another story to magically appear. She still had no idea why the book added to itself when it did. Truthfully, Emma wasn't trying that hard to figure it out. She assumed it had to do something with Regina and Emma didn't want to be caught stalking her.

"Hey, Em," Mary Margaret greeted upon entering the apartment. "Whatcha reading? Is that Henry's storybook?" She asked settling on the couch next to her roommate.

"Yea," Emma replied closing it. She felt strangely protective of the stories contained within it's old pages. She didn't really want to think about why. "He thinks Regina might try and take it from him, so he asked to keep it here," she explained.

Mary Margaret's face fell. "I didn't mean to cause more tension between them when I gave him that book."

"They used to be happy, didn't they?" Emma asked, hoping her instincts were correct.

"Oh yes," Mary Margaret replied almost instantly. Emma inwardly sighed in relief even as a pang of guilt stabbed at her insides. "His eyes would just light up every time she walked into a room and Regina...I've always thought she walks around like she's waiting for someone to stab her in the back, but when she was around Henry, her entire demeanor just relaxed. She would look at peace and happy."

"That's hard to picture," the blonde quipped with a smirk.

"I think it's wonderful that you're in Henry's life, but I just wish he could understand that he can have you both."

"Yea, me too." Mary Margaret smiled and then headed into her bedroom. Emma opened the book again and noticed another story had been added. With a small sigh and thoughts of mothers, something she had never had and was trying desperately to be without taking that role away from Regina, on her mind.

* * *

James felt his anxiety grow as Rocinante carried them closer and closer to his parent's farm. He gripped to Regina's side more for comfort than balance. She pushed the horse into a trot and then a canter and soon the rolling green hills of his childhood could be seen. He heard the animals in the pasture and could smell the pleasant aroma of his mother's flower garden mixing with the wild flowers that grew naturally on their land.

"It's just there, up ahead," He told Regina. He could see the small two room hut and an older woman appeared from inside to see who had come to her farm. James felt his heart thud against his chest. "Oh my Gods."

"Is that her?" Regina asked. A wide smile spread across James's face and he laughed happily.

"Yes! Regina, she's alive!" Regina turned her face to look at him and she smiled at his excitement. She pulled Rocinante to a stop and James slid from the saddle and hurried towards his mother.

"James?!" the woman asked, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

"Mother!" James replied pulling the woman into a hug which she returned with enthusiasm.

"Oh, my dear boy!" James pulled back to get a good look at his mother and she cupped his face in her hands. "I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again. How are you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, mother. Are you?"

"I've been doing fine," The woman pulled him in for another hug and then let go. "I'm so thrilled to see you. I thought the King wouldn't let you come back?"

"He still won't," James replied his eyes darkening. "He won't even let me take a horse out by myself."

"Then how?" James's mother asked with a confused frown. James smiled and looked at Regina who approached them. She had wanted to give them some room and had busied herself by untacking Rocinante. The horse followed after Regina obediently and James couldn't help but smile.

"Mother, this is Regina. Regina, this is my mother, Ruth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Regina said politely. She shook Ruth's hand as the older woman smiled at her.

"And you, Regina. My, aren't you a beautiful one?" Ruth said with a wink making Regina blush. "Thank you for helping my son to come home."

"You're welcome," Regina replied sincerely.

"We can't stay long, Mother," James said sadly.

"Even one minute with you is more than I thought I'd ever be allowed. Come sit, you two must be tired after your journey." James and Regina began to follow Ruth towards the house and Rocinante followed Regina. She gave her horse an amused smile and then waved her arm towards the fields. Rocinante turned and trotted away. "Is that wise?" Ruth asked worriedly. Regina and James shared an amused look.

"Trust me, mother," James said wrapping one arm around his mother and the other around Regina. "She'll come back." Regina and James both chuckled.

"I'm missing something," Ruth replied causing them to laughed harder.

After lunch the trio decided to sit outside by the garden and Ruth's mouth had almost hit the floor when she saw Rocinante happily munching on some grass a hundred feet away. She had quickly turned her attention back to the couple beside her, however. She hadn't missed the looks they gave each other or the small touches they shared when they thought she wasn't looking. Ruth wanted to be happy for them, but James's life was complicated and she knew nothing of Regina's.

"So, Regina are you in King George's court as well?"

"No, King Leopold's actually," Regina replied her eyes filling with pain. Ruth felt her son tense beside her at the King's name.

"Is that how you two met?" Ruth pushed.

"Mother."

"I'm just asking the girl a few simple questions, son."

"That's alright," Regina assured them. Amusement twinkled in her eyes, masking the pain that Ruth had seen earlier. "He just doesn't want me to tell you the story of how we met."

James groaned and Regina giggled. "Well, now you have to tell me," Ruth insisted with a wide smile.

"Regina-"

"He tried to steal my horse," Regina said looking at Rocinante who whinnied as if to voice her agreement. "Knocked me right off her as I was riding by."

"James!" Ruth gasped swatting James's arm gently.

"Mother, you have yet to see Regina really ride. She rides better than any man I have ever seen."

Ruth saw Regina blush under the compliment and filed that away for later. "That doesn't give you the right to knock her off and try to steal her horse."

"Bandits broke my carriage and stole my horses and I needed to get back to the palace. I apologized and waited with her for her horse to return."

"Well, that is quite the story," Ruth smiled.

"It doesn't end there," James replied looking at Regina with an emotion Ruth had never seen in his eyes before. "She thought I had a concussion so she stayed with me through the night. Then she helped me find my way back to the castle."

"You were only 5 miles from the border you would have found your way eventually," Regina chuckled, brushing off the praise.

"I think you overestimate my sense of direction."

"You found that waterfall just fine."

"I stumbled upon it when I got lost walking back to the palace after a day of you leading me through the forest with the ease of a wood nymph."

"You see each other often then?" Ruth asked thoughtfully. Regina stiffened and then smiled politely.

"I should go check on Rocinante. Excuse me."

"She's lovely, James," Ruth said once Regina was out of ear shot. "I just hope you both know what you're doing."

"What do you mean?" James asked with a frown.

"King Leopold just married a young woman named Regina. She says she's from King Leopold's court."

This time James visibly tensed and his hands clenched into fists. "He doesn't love her and she doesn't love him. Her mother forced her into the marriage and that monster won't let her go. She was running away from him when we met and when he caught her he locked her in her chambers for a week."

"That's terrible, James, but that doesn't change the fact that she is married to a King." Ruth felt a knot of disgust and anger coil in the pit of her stomach at her son's words. Regina was such a sweet girl. How could anyone treat her so poorly?

"We're only friends, Mother. And we're careful. We found an abandoned cabin in the woods that we've fixed up. It has a garden-"

Ruth's heart jumped to her throat. "James-"

"It's a safe place and she needs that in her life. We both do. When we're together we don't have to be Prince James and Queen Regina. We can just be ourselves," James sighed and fought back tears. Ruth smiled sadly at him, finally understanding the look that had been in his eyes earlier.

"Does she know you're in love with her?"

"Like you said, whether she wishes it or not she's married to a King," James replied softly. Ruth sighed and rubbed her son's back comfortingly. She glanced at Regina who was stroking her mare's head and smiling. Ruth wished things could be different. Regina and James deserved to have their happy endings together. Why they were being denied that, she would never understand.

* * *

Emma was still thinking about the latest story and how un fair it was that James and Regina had been kept apart when Regina dropped Henry off the next morning. She had hoped Regina might come up with him, but Henry was at the door alone when the blonde swung it open.

"Hey, Kid."

"Hi, Emma," Henry replied with an excited smile. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Well, we can do whatever you want. You know, there are some pretty interesting new stories in your book."

"You're reading them?" His face pulled into a frown and a flicker of something Emma couldn't read flashed in his eyes.

"Yea."

"Why? They're all lies," He shrugged as if it didn't matter, but there was anger in his voice.

"You don't know that, Henry," Emma sighed. "I'm the one with the lie detector super power, remember?"

"She's the Evil Queen, that's who she's always been and who she'll always be!" Henry shouted, steadfast in his belief of the world and right and wrong. Emma knew better.

"The world doesn't work that way, Henry. Sometimes good people are so hurt that they do bad things to keep people from hurting them again."

"Is she hurt like that in these stories?"

"Not really," Emma admitted. "But the story isn't done yet."

"You're wrong about this, Emma, but you're the savior. You'll figure out the truth," Henry sat down on the couch to watch TV signaling the conversation was over and Emma sat beside him. She glanced at the book and knew she already knew the truth. Now it was time for her to make Henry believe.

* * *

Regina felt a solid body bump into her's as she walked along the docks. She gasped and felt strong arms keep her from falling. "Oh, sorry," She looked up and was met with a familiar pair of blue eyes. "David."

"I didn't plan this, I promise," David assured her with his hands raised in mock surrender. His smile fell when he saw the look on her face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Regina replied shortly.

"You can talk to me, Regina. I won't judge you or use it against you."

"I don't trust easily. At least not anymore," Regina shook her head and looked down, but David gently forced her to look at him with a finger under her chin.

"You're worth the hard work."

"Stop," Regina pleaded softly.

"Stop what, caring about you?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," David argued even as she pulled away physically and emotionally.

"Then you're a fool," Regina snarled. "My own son doesn't even love me, what does that tell you?"

"He's confused."

"No, he's not," Regina shook her head and began to walk away.

"Regina!" She didn't look back when David called after her. Perhaps she had made progress after all.

* * *

Henry was in the kitchen cooking with Mary Margaret and Emma found herself anxiously waiting for another story to reveal itself. When it finally did she looked over at Henry to make sure he was preoccupied. As much as Emma just wanted to force him to read the book she knew the words won't mean anything to him until he was ready.

* * *

Ruth approached Regina with a smile as James packed them some bread for the journey home. Regina returned the smile, but Ruth could tell she was uncomfortable. "Regina, I want to thank you again for bringing James here."

"We'll be back," Regina replied.

"I'm not sure it's safe."

"He needs you," Regina insisted. "You're his mother and he loves you and I can tell you love him. You both deserve to be together."

"Regina-"

"I would give anything to have had a mother that loved me-"

Ruth's heart clenched painfully at the admission. "Oh, sweetheart-"

"James has that and I care for him, a lot, so I'm going to do anything in my power to make sure he doesn't lose you. And I would never put James in danger if I could avoid it. We planned this trip for days. George will never know we were here."

"And Leopold?" Ruth asked, for she was just as worried for Regina. She'd only known the young woman for a few hours and she already cared for her. It was easy to see how James had fallen in love so quickly.

"He's visiting another kingdom."

Ruth smiled and pulled Regina into an embrace. Regina tensed as if she was unsure how to respond, but then she relaxed and reciprocated. "You're an amazing woman, Regina and I'll rest better at night knowing my son has you in his life," Ruth pulled back and gave Regina a bright smile. "I look forward to your next visit."

* * *

After seeing David, Regina had felt the need to go to their cabin. It soothed her to be in a place that had meant so much to her and James, but it also helped to remind her that David wasn't James and that James had broken her heart. It helped to remind her of the day James left her in that cabin and at the mercy of Rumplestiltskin. She needed the cabin to harden her as much as she needed it to comfort her. Too soon it was time to pick up Henry and he was just as unhappy to see her as always.

"Did he finish his homework?" She asked Emma as the blonde hovered nervously at the door. She was looking at Regina in a way that unnerved the brunette.

"Uh-"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Henry."

"Bye, Emma. I had a great time," Henry hugged Emma, something he hadn't done with Regina in months, and then raced down the stairs to the car. Regina followed at a sedated pace feeling beaten down by the day.

"Can I start staying with Emma more often?" Henry asked once they arrived home.

"I don't know." Regina answered.

"Why not?"

"I need to think about it."

"I promise to do my homework."

"That's not my only concern, Henry," Regina turned to him then, but he was already pulling away from her and heading towards the stairs.

"Whatever," He muttered. Regina held back tears and then did something she had never done in the ten years since she's had Henry. She left him home alone.

* * *

When she arrived at the cabin she saw David standing in the middle of the room looking around at everything curiously. Her heart skipped a beat, but then anger swelled within her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was at the waterfall and got lost walking back. Is this place yours?" David asked as he moved towards the bed. Regina's knees nearly buckled and hot tears slid down her face.

"Get out!" She snarled.

David looks at her confused and he reached towards her. She pulled back violently. "Regina-"

"You can't be here!"

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Just go, David!" Regina pleaded, but David remained stubborn.

"I'm not leaving you like this," He finally managed to grip her hands in his own gently. "Talk to me, Regina, please."

"I never wanted to be her," Regina cried softly a testament to how hard the last couple of weeks had been on her.

"Who?"

Regina finally met his eyes and he almost gasped at the amount of pain and brokenness swirling in her deep brown orbs. "My mother."

* * *

Emma was watching TV when the book began to glow from where she left it on the coffee table. She jumped back startled and the book flew open. Pages turned quickly until it landed on a blank one. Words began to appear and Emma cautiously moved closer to read them.

* * *

Ruth was weeding out her small vegetable garden when she heard the familiar whinny of Regina's horse. She looked up hopefully and saw Regina and James riding towards her. Excitement grew in her chest and she rose to greet them. "James! Regina! This is a nice surprise," She said beaming as Regina pulled Rocinante to a stop beside the older woman.

"Hello, Mother," James greeted. He slid from the horse and wrapped his mother in warm embrace. "Any problems?"

"No, son everything's been running smoothly," Ruth replied watching Regina carefully as she slowly dismounted her mare. Something wasn't right.

"I'm glad to hear about the farm, but I was asking about you," James said pulling her attention away from the young woman.

"Well, everything's wonderful with me as well. Especially now that the two of you are here," Ruth couldn't help the smile the spread across her lips and she pulled her son in for another hug. She watched Regina over his shoulder and saw her wince in pain. Her complexion paled and she seemed to sway on her feet for a moment. "Regina, are you alright, child?" Ruth asked genuinely concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine," Regina replied with a fake smile. "Just a little tired."

"She was off helping werewolves and facing mobs last week," James added. Despite the teasing tone of his voice he studied her carefully. She had been quiet during the ride, but that wasn't in itself completely unusual. He had just assumed she was tired or something had happened with her step daughter that she would talk to him about when she was ready.

"Werewolves and mobs?" His mother asked shaking her head. "Goodness, child. And you with your dragons, must you two worry me so?"

James shrugged. "Life as a royal, I suppose, Mother."

"Regina, come in and lie down, you're deathly pale," Ruth fussed moving to place a comforting had on Regina's shoulder.

"I need to untack Rocinante," Regina replied. Suddenly, her face crumpled in pain. She began to fall to the ground, but James caught her and lowered her gently with her head in his lap.

"Regina!? Regina, what's wrong?!" James asked, his voice trembling with fear. Regina groaned and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?" Ruth placed a hand on Regina's creased forehead and frowned at the heat she felt. "James, help me get her inside and then go and get Lily from the next farm over."

"James?" Regina muttered as James carried her inside. The fear was palpable in her voice.

"Sh, my love, it's alright," James soothed as he placed her gently on the bed. Regina looked at him briefly before succumbing to the darkness that beckoned her. "Regina?!" James called fearfully. Ruth placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"James, you need to hurry."

"I can't lose her, Mother," James admitted, his voice barely above a whisper as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You won't, now go, quickly," Ruth urged him. James placed a kiss to Regina's sweat soaked forehead before running out of the small house. Ruth sat next to Regina on the bed and took her hands in her own. "Everything's going to be alright, my sweet girl, I promise."

* * *

The words being written in the book glowed and then the golden yellow ink turned blood red. It bled down the pages and pooled around the cover. Emma yelped and jumped back. The book continued to bleed and even though Emma wasn't close enough to read the words she could see them in her head.

* * *

James returned with Lily in record time. The woman immediately shooed both of them out of the bedroom while she examined Regina. James paced the small outer room worriedly while Ruth sat by the hearth. They heard Regina cry out in pain and Ruth had to place a hand on her son's shoulder to keep him from running into the room. A few moments later Lily exited the bedroom.

"What's happening to her?" James asked his voice tight with worry and fear.

"She's having a miscarriage," Lily explained. Ruth's face paled and James looked like he might be sick.

"She's pregnant?" He asked.

A thought suddenly occurred to Ruth and her face lost even more color. "James?" Somehow James knew what she was asking and he shook his head.

"Will she be alright?" James asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid I can't give you any guarantees," Lily replied with a somber face. "The baby is only a few weeks old so that raises Regina's chances of survival, but she needs to be calm," They could all hear Regina's cries through the bedroom door. "She's putting too much added stress on her heart."

"Let me see her. I can calm her down." Lily nodded and James wasted no time in entering the room. Regina looked up when she saw him, her eyes wide and frightened.

"James!"

"Sh, it's alright," James soothed pulling her into his arms. She clutched to him tightly. "I'm here," He rubbed her back comfortingly, but she didn't stop crying. "Regina, you have to calm down, I know it hurts."

"It's not that. Oh James, I'm a horrible person."

"What?" James pulled back enough to look into her eyes, but kept her in his arms. "How could you think that? You are the most wonderful woman I have ever known. You're smart, brave, kind, beautiful. How could you ever think that you're a bad person?"

"I don't want this baby," Regina admitted lowering her head in shame. "I don't want _his_ baby," She added with anger. "When I realized I was pregnant I just wanted it out. I couldn't bear the thought of being the incubator to that man's heir for nine months and then raising it," Another pain filled cry tore from her throat. "I never wanted to be her."

"Who?"

"My mother. She never loved me and now I don't love this baby." Regina screamed in pain again and James's heart thudded in his chest. He wished he could take this pain from her, the physical and emotional, even if it meant taking it on himself.

"You don't know that you wouldn't have loved it if you had carried it to term. You might have taken one look into his or her eyes and fallen in love."

"I could never love Leopold's child," Regina insisted. James felt anger twist in his gut, but he masked it. He would give anything to be able to take Regina away from her husband.

"You wouldn't love it because it was his, you would love it because it was yours. And even if you didn't, Regina that man treats you like a prisoner. He ignores you during the day and... takes what he wants at night. Not wanting to have that monster's baby does not make you a bad person and it does not make you your mother," James assured her.

"How can you be sure?" Regina asked in a small voice.

"If you had had this baby, even if you couldn't love it, would you ever hurt it? Would you ever take away it's happiness and force it into a life it didn't want."

Regina's reply was immediate. "No!"

"And Snow? You love her, don't you?" Regina nodded and bit her lower lip. "That's how I know you are not your mother. You're a good person, Regina, in a horrible situation that you never should have been forced into," Regina nodded and leaned back into him. He could feel her body still tense with pain, but she had stopped crying so heavily and he could feel her heartbeat returning to a calmer beat. She rested her head above his heart and he held her there. He knew the sound of his heartbeat was of great comfort to her and someday he hoped she would trust him enough to tell him why it was so significant for her.

"Will you stay with me until it's over?" Regina asked quietly as her body curled in on itself in pain. James tightened his arms around her.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you want," He promised.

"What if I want you to stay with me forever?"

James's smile widened and he felt warmth fill him at her words. "Then I would be the happiest man in the world."

Ruth backed away from the door feeling slightly guilty that she had basically eavesdropped on a very private moment. When she had heard Regina mention her mother and then her husband Ruth had found herself rooted to the spot. All she wanted was to take the young woman into her arms and shower her with all of the motherly love that had been so clearly withheld from her.

Tears filled Ruth's eyes as she thought about the rest of what Regina had said. She had already known Regina was married to Leopold, but she had assumed it was an arranged marriage of convenience and nothing more. Ruth thought about the stories of how kind King Leopold was, but how wonderful could he really be if he was forcing such a kind young woman to share his bed when it was obvious she didn't want to? It made Ruth sick just thinking about it. At first she had been relieved when James had assured her the baby wasn't his, but the reality of the baby's conception wasn't much better.

Feeling the need to check on them again Ruth cracked open the door. James was sitting with his back against the headboard asleep with Regina curled up in his arms also asleep. Ruth felt a single tear slip down her cheek and she moved into the room to place a kiss on both their foreheads. Regina stirred and Ruth placed a soothing hand on her back.

"Sh, my darling girl. We've got you."

Ruth tried to ignore the blood that covered the sheets and the nightdress that she had loaned Regina. She tried to ignore the small whimpers of pain that still slipped past Regina's lips. She tried to forget about what she had learned of Regina's life. And she fought her hardest to forget that a life had been lost today and that Regina had almost died with it. And Ruth knew that even if Regina had survived this ordeal she knew today had taken a part of the young woman's soul. She wished she knew how to keep Regina's hard life from taking any more.

* * *

Emma's vision cleared only to be blurred by tears. She looked over at the book and saw that while the ink was still red the blood was gone from the rest of the page and the coffee table. Henry had asked her if Regina had been hurt enough to cause her to do the bad things she had done and it seemed like Emma had just found the tip of the iceberg. She shivered when she thought of what she would find at the bottom.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
